Cybertron's Most Wanted
by ArchOfHope
Summary: Post-Predacons Rising AU Bumblebee are back on earth along with Team Prime,however a confrontation with the old enemies leads to his banishment of the Autobots cause. Bumblebee now live as a rouge alongside his family while avoiding both Autobots and Decepticon. Ch. 18 Bee and Optimus trains while Hornet finally did his 1st Decepticon hunt.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Years after Unicron's army of undead attack,planet Cybertron is now restored. The planet are now repopulated. Civilians everywhere,Elite Guards fighting off delinquents,construction bots doing well ... construction works. A normal,peaceful day on Cybertron. Oh yeah ... the story is not set on Cybertron but on a planet a few galaxies away from Cybertron. A planet called "Earth".

Team Prime are on Earth. They have resided here for a few years now because of hearing rumors about M.E.C.H revival and that a new generation of Decepticons are planning on taking over earth. All of the Autobots on earth are present on their new base. Well, _almost_ everyone.

"Hey,has anyone seen Bee around?" Bulkhead asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"He's gone somewhere using the ground bridge saying that he'll be back in 2 hours. But for some reason he deleted the coordinates of where he's going after using it,meaning that he don't want anyone to follow." Ratchet answered.

"This is the third time this week he did the exact same thing,i wonder what he's doing".Arcee joined their conversation."He's the Second in Command now,he cant just keep disappearing like that".She continued.

"It seems like Optimus don't mind though".Smokescreen commented.

The four member of team Prime cant help but wonder. Bumblebee has been doing this for a few years so of course they got curious.

Meanwhile on the other part of the planet,inside of a space ship,Bumblebee is walking on the hallway. He likes to vising this place for two reasons. First,his spark mate is here and second,his sparkling is here too. However,he keeps the fact that he got a spark mate and a sparkling secret from everyone. He can't tell them because he's too shy and cant find a good time or place and he cant find a good way to tell them. This visit is unlike any before though. Why?Someone is missing that's why.

"Found him yet?".The femme asked with a worried expression.

"No,not yet".He answered while shooking his head."Seems like he's not aboard the ship,lets go to the control room to find his location".He continued as he turned around and went to the direction of the control room.

She looked at the mech beside her."Bee,I'm worried,what if somebody took him".Its very clear how worried she is just from hearing her voice.

"Then they are making the greatest mistake of their life".He answered with a slight rage on his voice.'Why would someone took him?He's just a little sparkling'. Bee thought to walk to the control room are quiet,both of them are too occupied with worries.

When they arrived,both of them rushed to the computer to operate it.A few minutes passed when the computer gave a beeping voice."Bee,i found his spark signature around this location".She then showed Bumblebee the coordinates.

He take a look at the coordinates on the computer,letting out a small gasp he walked over to the other part of the room where the ground bridge control panel. The coordinates is very familiar. He easily recognize the coordinates as the former base of M.E.C.H and if they are back on operation,nothing good can come out of it. He operates the groundbridge in a hurry. He cant let anything happen to the sparkling, _his_ sparkling.

After a few seconds the portal opened,Bumblebee looked over his shoulders to see the worried face of the femme."Don't worry NightStrom".He said with a reassuring tone."I'll take Hornet back,no matter what".He looks for a weapon for him to use. He's about to take the Star Saber but he shook his head the take his energon sword instead. Since the war is over,Optimus no longer need the Star Saber so he give it to Bumblebee for safe keeping because out of all team Prime,Bumblebee is his most trusted soldier.

After sheathing the energon sword on his back,he walked through the portal to find himself in front of a familiar old abandoned hangar. He scanned the building to find any spark signature. Ratchet has upgraded his optics with sensitive scanners to enhance his scouting skills. Before long he found a weak spark signature of his Sparkling. Punching the gate open,he saw about 100 M.E.C.H soldiers inside. What makes his spark filled with rage is the fact that his sparkling are now inside a strange but familiar machine, then remembered that the machine is an Energy Extractor,a device that the M.E.C.H made to extract cybertronian life force from their spark.

Bumblebee rushed to his sparkling,not minding the soldiers who are shooting at him."Hornet!HORNET!Wake up".His Sparkling are still unconcious no matter how loud he call his name.'Why wont he wake up?'he thought while he scanned his sparkling's status, shielding him from the M.E.C.H soldiers at the same result of his scan made more anger filled him as it shown that his sparkling is on an emergency stasis from excessive amount of pain.

To get into stasis lock purely by pain is even worse than his own experience of being tortured by Megatron on the battle of Tyger Pax.'Thats it,no more mr. nice guy,Optimus ordered all the Autobots to not harm any humans but this time they went too far'.He held his sparkling close to him before putting him behind a metal cube. After making sure that Hornet is safe,he pulls out his energon sword on his back. Some of the soldiers looked terrified since they only attack Autobots because they know that Autobots wont hurt any humans. Some of them starts running to the gate but Bumblebee arived there first,blocking their way."None of you are going anywhere".He lifted his of the humans starts shooting at him while most begs for his mercy. His sword now glows dark blue as the glow of the moon hits the sword. From the outside the hangar,the only sound that can be heard is people screaming for their life.


	2. Chapter 2 : Runaway

A little A/N . I kinda forgot to put it on ch. 1 so,this is my 1st fanfic so reviews and tips about writing are more than welcomed. Oh,and to explain a few things, 1. this is AU because of Optimus is still alive after the events of Predacons rising  
2\. as you see,theres 2 OCs here,there might be more coming  
3\. sorry in advance if sometimes the character are a bit OOC

"..." talk  
'...' thoughts  
 **Bold characters are comm. link**

thats all, hope you enjoy

* * *

 _ **=Autobots Base=**_

It's now about 2 a.m but Optimus are still wide awake. Optimus who's currently sitting inside his office had gotten rather uneasy. His Second in Command has not returned to the base. While its normal for him to leave the base without any notice,he mostly leave for 2 hours,3 hours tops. He should've returned to the base for hours now. 'Something is not right'.His spark can feel it. Optimus has been Bumblebee's guardian ever since he found him on the ruins of Kaon City,he can smell trouble from miles away if its involving his charge. Getting up from his chair,he made his way out of the office and into the Rec. Room. He is surprised to see that he's not the only one awake at the time,in fact,there are quite a lot of bot who's still awake. Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee, Smokescreen and some of the new Autobots recruits.

"You are worried about Bumblebee as well?".Ratchet asked while walking towards Optimus.

"Indeed I am old friend".He answered,however as always Prime is able to cover up his emotions so he doesn't sounds worried at all. Being a leader,he must keep his cool and show no emotions at all times,which is something he's very good at."With the rumors about M.E.C.H and Decepticons around,it's hard not to be worried".He continued. Its true,everyone is worried for the same reason.

"We are about to go to your office to ask your permission of sending a search party. I have found his location and it seems like right now he's around the area of the old base of M.E.C.H". Ratchet informed Optimus with a slightly worried tone. While Ratchet is known as a grumpy old medic,he still cares about Bumblebee as much as Optimus does. The fact that he keeps blaming himself the time he cant fix Bumblebee's voice box after Tyger Pax,claiming that "I could have done better" is just one of the times he showed how much he cared about him.

Optimus a little shocked about what Ratchet just told him. M.E.C.H base is nothing but trouble."Alright,the search party will consist of Arcee,Smokescreen,Bulkhead and me. If M.E.C.H are really on operation then we would need to act quickly". Optimus commanded while he take one of the Decepticon Hunter on the special section of the wall. The others also done the same.

At first sight the Decepticon Hunter looks like the hilt of a sword but it actually have a power to shift into any kind of weapon the user prefer to use. The reason it's right now the most favored weapon is that the Decepticon Hunter can switch from ranged weapon to melee weapon vice-versa just by thinking about it. However unlike the other weapons used in the war,the Decepticon Hunter are designed for disabling the enemies rather than killing them which is why some bots calls it "Capture Device".

The team is now ready."Ratchet,open the ground bridge".Optimus commanded. Ratchet gave him a nod as he pull a lever on the ground bridge control. At that instant,a green portal appeared."Autobots,roll out".He commanded the team using his iconic walk through the portal with their weapon ready. If they are going to the M.E.C.H base then theres no such thing such as being too cautious.

 _ **=M.E.C.H Base=**_

Stepping out of the portal they saw the old hangar,on very bad shape. They didn't expected to see that the place looks like it had just recently being burned. The hangar gate are heavily damaged,large holes on the wall and some slice marks. The damage looks fresh with some smoke still coming out of the building. But then it hit them,the smell of human blood,and at large volume.

"What happened here?".Bulkhead said. He's just as shocked as everyone else. The smell of human blood is especially disturbing.

Optimus scanned the building. Just like Bumblebee,he have a sensitive scanner on his optics installed. He found a spark signature belonged to Bumblebee but failed to notice the other one as it was too weak. Bumblebee are able to notice the weak spark signature because of him being a scout. Scouts are trained to spot things faster and more detailed than normal soldiers. He's about to scan for the second time to make sure but got cut off as they heard a voice.

"HELP! ANYONE PLEASE HELP!".Someone inside the building cried for help and the voice sounds like it belongs to a human."PLEASE! PLEASE HAVE MER-".This time,the voice got cut off. Optimus rushed to the hangar,followed by the other Autobots. Its too dark to see anything inside.

After activating his front lights he saw Bumblebee,all scratched up,covered in blood and holding an energon sword which still dripping some blood."B-Bumblebee".Optimus said in shock. He can no longer hide it,his face,his voice,everything about him shows how shocked he is. His optics are focused on Bumblebee.

Bumblebee himself are just as shocked as Optimus are."Optimus".He finally realized what he had been doing. He himself cant believe it,he was so blinded with rage that he forgets everything about being an Autobot. He just keep killing the humans despite their cry for mercy. While on rampage,he for the first time thinks humans as worthless trash thats needed to be discarded and pests that needs to be exterminated. He just froze there. Theres no way out of this. Theres no way to explain about why he done this in the first place. He could've just run away with his sparkling without killing the humans but he didn't.

"Bumblebee,what have you-".Optimus was about to walk over to Bumblebee when he felt something wet on his feet. A red colored substance. Human blood. Losing his focus on Bumblebee,he finally see his surroundings more clearly. At that moment,he could'nt believe his optics anymore. Human corpses everywhere,lying lifeless on the floor. His worried and shocked expression instantly turns into fury."Bumblebee,did _you_ do this?".He asked with a very serious tone. No answer."BUMBLEBEE,ANSWER THE QUESTION!".He commanded now with obvious sign of anger on his voice.

Bumblebee dont know what to do now,theres no way out. He wanted to explain but killing human beings is just as bad as killing a defenseless cybertronian civillian."Yes,I did".He replied,trying to act like he's calm. He knows the consequences of killing humans. However,he's not planning on getting seperated from his sparkling anytime soon.

"Bumblebee,you are now under arrest for-".Optimus is about to capture Bumblebee but got cut off after Bee throw a smoke bomb in the center of the room.

He made way to where he hide his sparkling and blast through the wall. The Autobots starts chasing after him while shooting on his direction. **NightStorm, open the ground brige,hurry**. He said through the comm. link. He got shot quite a few times because of he's shielding his sparkling.

Optimus also noticed.'Is he trying to protect something?'.He thought. Then he saw what Bumblebee is holding and to his shock,its a sparkling with great resemblance to Bumblebee. Thats when a green portal opened and Bumblebee run through it. They tried to catch up but the it closed befor they even got close.'Why is he protecting a sparkling?And who's sparkling is it?'.Questions builds up on his processor. He opens up the comm. link. **Ratchet,open the ground bridge. We are done here.**

* * *

So? how is it? good,bad or so-so? please review :D


	3. Chapter 3 : Truth

**_=Unknown Spaceship=_**

NightStorm waited impatiently for any news about Bumblebee and Hornet. The last few minutes feels like years of waiting. Not that she doubt Bumblebee's skills,its just the kind of worries that emerged from her creator instinct. She can barely feel her sparkling through the bond they share which means Hornet's spark are on a very weak state. **"Nightstorm,open the ground bridge,hurry"**. She is shocked to hear Bumblebee's voice from the comm. Link as theres sounds of shooting on the background. Running as fast as she could to the ground bridge control,she quickly reopen the portal with the same coordinates Bumblebee opened earlier. Just as the portal opened,she saw Bumblebee running while carrying Hornet close to his spark. NightStorm immediately turn off the ground bridge. As the portal disappear,she rushed to the two bots,hugging them thightly. Her spark now have an overwhelming feel of happiness and relief.

"Thank Primus both of you are safe".She stated her feeling out loud. Letting go of her hug she finally noticed that Bumblebee are now covered in scratches and Hornet are unconscious."Wha-What happened?".She asked. Now her worries that recently just disappeared is coming back again.

"No time. Take him to the med bay,his spark rate are getting weaker".Bumblebee said with an exhausted voice.

She was just about to ask about his own well-being but knowing that Bumbebee would put Hornet above everything she just give him a nod before taking Hornet from his hand then hurrying her way to the med bay. When she arrived at the med bay,she found their medic,a minicon named Fixit doing some maintanance of the tools. The only ones that are on the spaceship is Bumblebee, NightStorm, Hornet, and Fixit. Fixit is tasked with the ship's maintanace and being the medic at the same time so it's actually quite rare that he's on the med bay."Fixit,great timing. I need you to take a look on Hornet,his sparkrate are keep getting lower".She said.

"Commander NightStorm". He said with a surprised voice. But then he give a nod and start scanning Hornet. "He's now on emergency stasis lock from what it seems like a case of energon loss. His energon level are on critical zone,same can be said to his energy level". He stated while looking at his projection screen."It is necessary to get his energon level back to normal. Commander,please put master Hornet into the Energon Injection chamber".

NightStorm did as she's told. She walked over to the large,clear tube then put Hornet inside.

Fixit starts to connect the cables inside to specific spots around Hornet's body,closing the chamber's door after he finished. He activated the machine through the computer. With the machine now on operation,Hornet's energon level and spark rate are slowly getting back to normal. Fixit is confused,how did Hornet's energon level got so low in the first place? Theres no sign of injury anywhere. "Commander,if I may ask,what happened to master Hornet?". Fixit asked. He's worried about his little master.

NightStorm looked at the minicon before letting out a sigh."I don't know the whole story myself Fixit". She answered. They waited in silence. The silence broke as soon as Bumblebee entered the med bay.

"How is Hornet?".Bumblebee asked. He doesn't sound worried because he knows Hornet is in good hands. Minicons, while having no combat capabilities are skilled medics. They learn about medical procedures much faster than any other kind of bots.

"Master Hornet's condition are slowly getting better,sir. Once the energon injection are complete,he should be able to switch from stasis lock to recharge. After recharge,his conditions should be back to normal". Fixit informed Bumblebee.

Bumblebee let out a relieved sigh."Good" is all he said.

NightStorm looked at her spark mate."Bee".She said with a soft tone. Her optics are filled with worries."What exactly happened in there?".She asked. Her tone are a bit shaky. She needed to know what happened that caused Bumblebee being all beat up and Hornet getting back already on emergency stasis.

"Decepticons?". Fixit asked.

Bumblebee let out another sigh."No". He paused for a while."Autobots".He continued,earning confused looks of the two bots in front of him.

* * *

small update. as you guys see in this chapter, i put fixit on the story who is a character from TFP sequel,Robots in Disguise. Right now im thinking of putting in even more RiD characters so expect bots like Grimlock,Drift and minicons,Sideswipe, Strongarm and others on later chapters.

Reviews are wecomed :D


	4. Chapter 4 : Questions

**A/N : Sorry if theres some grammar error,English wasnt my native language and im still in learning.**

 _ **=Autobot Base=**_

Four bots walks out of the ground bridge. All with sad looking optics. They are welcomed by Ratchet's question."Wheres Bumblebee?". They can only look down on their feet,except for Optimus.

"Bumblebee has commited an unforgivable crime,as such he's no longer part of the Autobots cause". Optimus informed the autobots on the base. His tone are serious. His voiced cracked which means he's furious.

Ratchet can only stare in horror. He just froze there. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He's too shocked to even speak.'What could've the litlle bot done to trigger Optimus' anger?'. Optimus rarely shows emotions,even more rare to show anger. From all his time with Optimus,he had only seen Optimus angered 4 times. First is when Megatron betrayed him,second is when Starscream succesfully stole all the Omega Locks,third is when Bumblebee is "killed" by Megatron right in front of him,and this makes fourth.

"I'm sorry,sir but what exactly did Lieutenant Bumblebee have done?".Asked one of the recruits.

Optimus lets out a silent sigh."He had commited the most unforgivable act and breaking the Autobot's number one rule about harming humans".Optimus answered the question. He clenched his fist."He went on a rampage,killing humans without mercy at the same time. We confirmed theres about 100 humans casualities on his rampage". The whole base are shocked by the news. Bumblebee is well known as the most protective bot to humans. He never let anyone or himself hurt any human by any kind of means. They all remembered the time when Bumblebee sent a group of 6 recruits to the med bay all by himself with a cover of "Combat Training" after knowing that they had hurt a human being.

All the bots could only stare in disbelieve. They cant believe what the Lieutenant just done. Especially Ratchet."But,Optimus. Theres no way Bumblebee would hurt a Human. Who knows he ... he might have been mind controlled somehow. It happened before right? ... Or ... or he might ...".Ratchet cant continue anymore. This is just not the Bumblebee he knows. Bumblebee has always put human's safety over anything.'What could've changed him?'."Maybe he-"Ratched tried to speak but Optimus cut him off.

"For whatever reason,what he had done is not something that can be easily forgotten nor forgiven. He is now on the top of our most wanted list. With his ability,experience on the field and his possesion and mastery over the Star Saber,he is even more dangerous than the Decepticons. Any bot who got into contact with him are free try to capture him or shoot him in sight."Optimus ordered his soldiers. Optimus gave Bumblebee the Star Saber because Bumblebee wanted to train using it. After years of training,the Star Saber now accept Bumblebee's energy despite not being a prime. With all the training he had done,even Optimus can't come close to how good Bumblebee has become using the Star Saber.

"But Optimus-".Once again,Ratchet is cut off.

"The order is final Ratchet. We cant let any more humans get hurt". He said. Right now his tone is just as intimidating as Megatron's. He proceed to walk to his office,leaving the bots lost for words. Arrived at his office,he sits down on his chair still thinking if he had made the right choice. Bumblebee is like a son to him. He sacrificed everything in order to make the mission a complete success without thinking about his own well being,something that the other Autobots,even himself dont have.'No'.He thought.'This _is_ the right thing to do'.He tried to convince himself. But,just as he thought,is _very_ hard to do so. To think that his most loyal soldier to betray him still shocked him,even now.'Justice does not have any boundaries'.It's true but it's just so strange,why would Bumblebee changed so fast. Is it just like Ratchet has suggested,that Bumblebee might somehow being mind controlled?.'No'.When he looked on Bumblebee's optics earlier,he could very well tell that it is Bumblebee and the fact that he _admit_ what he had done confirms it.

This has happened before,he trusted someone with his life but ended up getting backstabbed. The memory feels so fresh like it had just happened yesterday.'This is Megatron all over again'.He thought to himself. He can't let his trust blind his judgement. Not again. Never again. Everytime he thinks about it,more questions emerged rather than answers. The one question that keeps ringing on his helm right now is "What are his reasons of doing this?".While Megatron had a clear reason to betray him,Bumblebee just dont.'Does he had a reason or did he just enjoyed killing humans'.He quickly discarded the latter. He then remembered something that he almost missed earlier.'The sparkling'.Did he kill all those humans to protect the sparkling?. Just who is that sparkling and why is the sparkling are so important to him that he abandons everything he gained for hundreds of years just to protect it?. Once again,even more question appeared. This needs some investigations. He gets up from his seat and walked over to the door.'The faster this is over,the better it will be for everyone.'

* * *

A small and slow chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed.

Review please :D


	5. Chapter 5 : Choice

**A/N : Oh man im so stupid to not post on how my OCs Nighstorm and Hornet (yeah... im not the best in naming characters) looks like . well, Nightstorm is just a normal black colored Seeker,nothing too fancy or unique while Hornet is a Triple-changer,his body build is similiar to bumblebee but he has a set of seeker wings on his back and another smaller set of wings right below the larger ones. Oh and his color is black with yellow stripes. oh and i decided to name Nightstorm's spaceship the Imperial (again... im not good with naming things and thats the 1st thing that come in my mind so... )  
**

* * *

 ** _=The Imperial=_  
**

"No ... Autobots"

Giving him a confused look,Nightstorm look directly to Bumblebee's optics."What do you mean?".Nightstorm asked."The Autobots is the one who did this to you and Hornet?".Nightstorm continued. She has a disbelief look on her face.'Autobots are the good guys,right?'.She mentally asked herself. While Bumblebee is a war veteran,Nightstorm is a neutral with little to no knowedge about the war. All she knows is the war has three factions fighting, The Autobots, Decepticons, and Predacons. She also knows that the Autobots and Predacons came out as winners but thats all. She doesn't know the details as the Neutrals dont fight in the war. They are the bots that doesn't want anything to do with the war. Even though they stay as pacifist,they are still capable fighters which is the reason they survived the war.

"Well... yes and no".Bumblebee answered."The ones that harm Hornet are a human organisation called M.E.C.H".

She had heard about M.E.C.H before. It was a few years ago when Bumblebee asked her to move to Earth. While at first she was confused,Bumblebee explained that it's related to his "work". He explained about the rumors of Decepticon and something called M.E.C.H to her and he had to move to Earth until everything is set right. Being sparkmates,they cant stray off too far from each other as the pain it'll cause are nigh impossible to bear.

"Its my injuries that came from Autobots".Bumblebee continued.

"But sir,I thought you're the Autobot's Second in Command. Why would the Autobots attack you?". Fixit asked.

Bumblebee let out a big sigh."Well...".Bumblebee starts explaining about what happened from the time he steps out from the ground bridge until he's back in the Imperial. Bumblebee can't look straight at his sparkmate while telling the story. He's embarrased to tell the fact that he let his emotion get the best of himself."Well,thats basically the whole story".His optics are dim."Thats why,I cant stay here anymore".

Nightstorm's optics widened."What!?B-But-"

"I'm now a wanted bot. If I stay here you guys will get hurt". He sighed."I can't in my good conciousness to let all of you in harm's way".He continued."Don't worry,I-I can still visit sometimes,but... I just cant stay here anymore".He keep looking down on the floor. He can feel lubricant forming around his optics **(A/N : leaking lubricant is the bots' version of crying).** This feeling... it hurts beyond anything he can imagine. However,he immediately got pulled into a hug by his sparkmate. But,he didn't returned the hug.

"You don't have to leave".Theres a small pause."No. You cant leave".She continued while looking at him straight in the optics."Hornet needs you, _I need you_ ".She said while lubricant runs down from her optics.

"But I endanger all of you just by coming here".Bee told her.

She hugs him even tighter,burying her face to Bumblebee's chestplate."No. We can make through this...".She looks up to her sparkmate's optics."As a family".

Bumblebee's optics widened and a drop of lubricant fell from Bumblebee's left optic the moment he heard it. He finally returned the hug,pulling his spakmate closer into a short,gentle kiss.

The hug then broken by the cumputer's beeping sound telling them that the energon injection on Hornet is complete. The wires inside the machine automaticly disconnect itself one by one from Hornets body while the tube opened slowly. Fixit did a last check on Hornet."Master Hornet is no longer in stasis lock but he needs a few hours of recharge before he could wake up". Fixit informed the two bots with a smile in his face."Now that master Hornet is no longer in danger,I'll continue the ship's maintanance now".Fixit said while making his way to the door.

"Thanks Fixit".Bumblebee is really thankful that Fixit is here."You're officially my favorite minicon".He continued with a smile.

Fixit looked back and smiled at his comment then give a simple bow before exiting the med bay.

After the tube are fully opened,Nightstorm take Hornet out gently while hugging him close to her spark.

Bumblebee just smiled."Let him get some rechanrge on the berth."

Nightstorm just give him a simple nod as she carried Hornet and lay him on the med bay berth. While he's no longer in danger,his condition are not normal just yet and Nightstorm knew it so she cant bring him to the living quarters until his condition is normal. She gave her sparkling a small kiss on his forehead before sitting down to the chair beside the berth. Bumblebee also stayed there just in case anything happen.

~Few hours later~

The med bay are quiet,Nightstorm are still sitting near the berth where Hornet are recharging and Bumblebee are standing beside her. They keep waiting for their sparkling to wake up. But then Hornet starts shaking uncontrollably which shot down panic on both his creators. Nightstorm start hugging hornet tightly while Bumblebee opened his comm. link to tell Fixit to come to med bay.

Fixit scanned Hornet as soon as he arrived."It seems like master Hornet are... afraid of something. He needs to be calmed down immediately".Fixit informed the bots.

Both Bumblebee and Nightstorm hugged Hornet between the two of them,keeping their sparks as close as possible to Hornet."It's okay Hornet,mommy and daddy is here".Nightstorm said,trying to calm the sparkling.

Hornet are still shivering."Hornet,listen to me!Mommy and daddy wont let anyone hurt you,okay?".Bumblebee reassured his sparkling.

Hornet opened his optics to see both of his creators looking at him with worried optics."Mom? Dad?".He saw his creators gave him a smile."Mom!".He said while looking at Nightstorm. She gave him a reassuring smile. Then he look at Bumblebee."Dad!".He yelled then hugged Bumblebee as hard as he can."I-I'm so scared".He keep hugging Bumblebee,sobbing on his chestplate.

"Don't worry lil' guy,no one will harm you".He rub his sparkling's helm."I promise"

* * *

 **So,how is it?**

 **R &R**

 **this is probably my last update for a few days cuz im moving to a new town and next few days gonna be a bit busy but ill try my best to update as fast as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Most Wanted

**Somehow i managed to get some free time to write one chapter . Enjoy :D**

 **I changed the title to Cybertron's Most Wanted,hope you guys dont mind.**

 _Italic means flashback_

* * *

 **=The Imperial=**

 _One week after Hornet's kidnapping...  
_

Inside the control room,Nightstorm are monitoring the conditions around the ship. After Hornet got kidnapped,both Nightstorm and Bumblebee had got rather overprotective. The computer beeps warning that theres a message came in.

Opening the message,Nightstorm are shocked about the content. **"Uh,Bee?Come to the control room,you might wanna see this."** She said using the comm. link.

At the living quarters,Bumblebee are talking with Hornet when Nightstorm contacted him. **"Ok,be there soon."** Bumblebee replied."Sorry kiddo,mommy wants me to go to the control room and its already late,you should get some recharge."Bumblebee informed his sparkling who's sitting on his lap.

Hornet just frowned but then give his sire a small nod.

"Good boy."He said,carrying Hornet to his berth,giving him a kiss on his forehead afterwards."Good night Hornet".

"Good night daddy".

Bumblebee gave him a smile before closing the door. Bumblebee walked to the control room,wondering whats so important. Arrived at the control room, he saw Nightstorm in front of the screen."Im here,what is is that i need to see?". Bumblebee asked.

"Autobots really take wanted bots seriously."Nightstorm replied. Bumblebee stood still with a 'What do you mean' face."The Autobots has placed a bounty on you and the bounty are quite large. I mean,ten million credits is enough for a bot to live a wealthly life without working anymore."She informed her sparkmate.

"Ten million credits?"Bumblebee asked in shock. Rushing to the other computer,he started pushing some buttons."I knew it".He said while narrowing his eyes on the screen.

This time,it's Nightstorm's turn to be confused."What is it Bee?".She said while walking to Bumblebee.

"You know about the bounty list right?".Bumblebee asked. She gave him a nod."With ten million credits of bounty,I practically leaped from Second in Command to the Most Wanted".He gave out a heavy sigh."Im number one on the bounty list,I'm now nothing but a danger if I dont leave this-"

"Bee,we talked about this already".She said,cutting her sparkmate from talking."If you leave,it will only cause harm to us. Its our choice and I didn't regret it".She continued,pulling his helm closer to her's,giving him a loving kiss which he returned. After the kiss broke he gave her a smile,the smile which makes her spark flutter,the smile that only Bumblebee could give.

"Thank you".He said,his optics glows light blue."You should go see Hornet,I told him to recharge.I'll take care of the things here"

She gave him a nod before turning around to exit the control room."Hey Bee".She called turning around again to her sparkmate's direction. Bumblebee also turns around to his sparkmate."I love you"

Bumblebee chuckles ."I love you too sweetspark".Giving her his trademark smile.

Nightstorm exited the control room and go to the direction of the living quarters. She entered their room to find that Hornet on his berth are still awake."Hornet? Why are you still awake?".She asked.

"I'm not *yawn* tired yet".He said with sleepy eyes.

Nightstorm chuckled a little.'He's just as cute as his sire'.She thought to herself. She patted Hornet's helm gently."How about a bedtime story?".She saw him giving a nod while holding his blanket up to his neck with sad puppy eyes.'He really is his sire's sparkling'.She said mentally."Ok,what kind of story do you want to hear?".She asked her sparking.

"How did you and daddy met?".He asked still with puppy eyes.

Nightstorm are a little shocked. But she just chuckled a bit,rubbing her sparkling's helm."Well,it was a quiet night at the rebuilt Kaon City..."

 _Nightstorm P.O.V Flashback_

 _I was walking around the streets of Kaon City. This city is now even more beautiful than before it was rebuilt. However,just like before Kaon City is infamous of it's very high rate of criminal activity. Not that I worried about it. I might be a neutral while the war is happening but I got enough training to beat larger bots easily. I was proud of my skills but I overestimate it._

 _Just a few minutes after walking,I got ambushed by a group of bandits. If its just 2 or 3 of them i still have a chance but theres too many of them now. I was about to turn into my alt mode so I can fly to safety but i got hit by a blunt weapon,knocking me off my feet. For the first time,I was scared. What are they going to do to me?.Just then,a wave of blue energy hits the bandits all at once except for what it seems to be their leader.  
_

 _"What the?".Their 'leader' are stunned to see his underlings fell so easily."Who are you? Show yourself!"_

 _I tried to stand up but almost fell if not because of a servo catching me."Are you ok?".He asked while helping me to stand up. I looked ate him but its too dark so i barely see anything. The bandits ready their weapon. After helping me up,he walked towards the bandits when light from the lamp finally hits him. He bore bright yellow armor with some black stripes. On his right servo,he holds a very large sword,it glows light blue makes it looks like it was on fire. He's not too tall for a mech,only a little taller than me. How is he gonna beat them,he's only about the 3/4 the height of the shortest bandit there._

 _However,for some reason the bandits let go for their weapons and start running. Why would they run,he's smaller and way outnumbered._

 _"Oh no you dont".He said,now holding the sword with two servos. He jumped up then slash using the sword,creating the same energy wave as before,but this time it looks stronger. The energy then made an impact and the place covered in smoke. When it cleared,all the bandits are already on the ground,unconcious. I can only look in awe how the bot singlehandedly defeated them. He holds one of his digits near his audio receptors."I got them".looks like he's talking with someone through the comm. link._

 _I went to his direction when he looked at me."Uhm...Thank you...".I said,i still dont know his name._

 _"Designation: Bumblebee".He said .Wow,at first i thought his name would be at least more fearful."How about you?".He asked with a smile. Looking at his smile,I almost got myself into stasis lock. His bright smile paired with baby blue optics.'Is this what it feels to fell in love with someone?'_

 _"D-Designation: Nightstorm".I nervously answered._

 _"Its a great name"_

 _"T-Thanks".I said shyly._

 _End of Flashback_

"Well Hornet,thats how mommy and daddy met".She said before realizing that Hornet is already on recharge with a smile on his face. She smiled at her sparkling,giving him a goodnight kiss."Goodnight Hornet".

* * *

Yeah...how they met are a bit cliché but i've always wanted them to met each other like this.

So yeah... thanks for reading and please R&R :D


	7. Chapter 7 : Plan

**A/N : Sorry for the long update,I finally got into college and my freetime are getting smaller and smaller. I made this capter a little bit longer tho. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

 _ **=The Imperial=**_

"I'm sorry sir but I had never seen anything like this before".Fixit said.

Hornet are groaning in pain on top of the med berth. His optics are shut and his servos are clenched thightly indicating how much pain he's in right now."Wh-What should we do Bee?".Nightstorm asked worriedly.

"We need to ask someone with more experience on medical procedures then I am,sir".Fixit informed both of the bots in front of him.

Nightstorm flinched."But the only medic with that kind of experience is-"

"Ratchet".Bumblebee finished."This will be a trouble".

 _Flashback from a few hours ago..._

 _Bumblebee are running to the living quarters faster than the time he got a decepticon on his tail. Nightstorm just recently informed him that Hornet suddenly yelling in pain while in the middle of recharge. Getting close to the quartes,he heard Hornet's groans of pain which made him picked up even more speed. Arrived at the quarters,he finds Hornet on his berth with Nightstorm on his side,holding the sparkling's quivering servo._

 _"Hornet! Hornet,whats wrong?".Bumblebee asked but no response from Hornet."Nightstorm,what happened to Hornet?".He turned his gaze to Nightstorm._

 _"I don't know,he were recharging quietly then he just..."_

 _Bumblebee lifted Hornet and then carried him."Nightstorm,contact Fixit immediately. Tell him to come to the med bay,stat"._

 _End of flashback_

"But there's no way we can get Ratchet to come. While he might help us,the others might get suspicious".Nightstorm sounded worried.

Bumblebee looks around for a while,rubbing his digits on his chin thinking for a plan."There's a way to get Ratchet here on the Imperial to help us".

 _ **=Energon Mine=**_

Bulkhead are supervising the Vehicons (A/N : Vehicons joined the autobots after Megatron disbanded the Decepticon cause) that were mining. Putting one of his digit near his audio receptors,he activated his commlink. **"Bulkhead,reporting in"**

 **"Go ahead Bulkhead"**.Optimus replied the incoming commlink from the base.

 **"I'm just reporting that the bots are mining quite a haul today,sir. I'll report the progress again in one hour"**

 **"Very well Bulkhead,continue the good work"**

Bulkhead disconnected the commlink and gets back to supervising the mining activities. Everything is going well until a blue wave of energy made impact near the mine entrance. The explosion are quite strong that enough to send every bot except Bulkhead flying backwards. The place are covered in dirt and smoke after the impact. After the smoke starting to clear up,one very familiar bot stands in front of the mine."Bumblebee!".Bulkhead said in shock.

The only respond he got is another energy wave attack from Bumblebee. This time,knocking him backwards."Sorry Bulkhead,don't take it personally. Theres something i needed right now and attacking this place is the only way to get it".Bumblebee finally spoke but with a very serious and cold tone.

Theres no way...Bumblebee,his best friend are attacking the Autobots?.Bulkhead observed Bumblebee. He hasn't changed much from the last time he saw him. What shocked him to a lesser extent is that Bumblebee are using the Star Saber. What shocked him to the bigger extent is that Bumblebee no longer had his Autobot insignia.'No,it can't be. If Bumblebee threw away his insignia then that means he really did ditched the Autobots. Then it means the event at the M.E.C.H base are no accident nor misunderstanding'.He thought.'No,best case of scenario he's under some kind of mind control'

"Whoever you are controlling Bee stop it right now. C'mon Bee snap out of it!".Bulkhead yelled at his 'friend'.

"I can tell you this Bulkhead,to avoid confusion".Bumblebee said."I'm not under any kind of mind control"

Bulkhead's optics widened. He's no longer the Bumblebee he had known."Then why do you attack us Bee? If you needed energon,surely there is more energon mine than just here".Bulkhead just assumed that since he's attacking the mine that means he needed energon supplies.

Bumblebee just grinned."Oh,I never told you didn't I?".Bumblebee's grin gets wider."I just enjoyed attacking you Autobots thats all".He continued with a very cold and evil tone with a small chuckle to complete it.'This should make me sound and look evil enough,isn't it?'.Bumblebee asked himself.'Ugh,just keep going. Remember,this is for Hornet'.He thought.

The vehicons and recruits are starting to attack Bumblebee while Bulkhead just froze like someone had hit him so hard in the head that knocked him senseless. Bumblebee just shrugged the attacks from their cannons like they are nothing and swung his sword effortlessly to any bot who charged close enough to him. He thanked Fixit for making him a full body force field that could reduce damage of projectile weapons.

Bulkhead finally got back to his senses and opened his commlink. **"Bulkhead to the base,come in base"**

Optimus picked up his signal and are a bit worried that theres sound of battle on the background. **"This is Optimus. Bulkhead what's happening?"**

 **"Bumblebee-"**.Another sound of explosion. **"Bumblebee are attacking the mine"**.Bulkhead finally able to finish. **"We need backup,Bee had gotten a lot of upgrades since we last see him"**.Bulkhead continued before his commlink abruptly cut off.

 _ **=Autobot Base=**_

"Optimus,we got a problem...".Ratched informed his leader."Someone had hacked into our systems and attacked our ground bridge contol. We can't use it right now".

The Autobots are all over the area,all of them are seperated quite far from each other. Optimus opened his commlink. **"To all Autobots,backup Bulkhead at the energon mine. He needs assistance of fending off from Bumblebee"**

 **"Wait,did you said Bumblebee?"**.Smokescreen asked through the commlink.

 **"Bee were attacking the mine?"**.This time its Arcee.

 **"Yes,and Bulkhead are in need of help"**.Optimus replied as he transforms and zoom out of the base,leaving only Ratchet on the base.

Just then,a transmission came in. Ratchet went to recieve the transmission and are surprised to see who did it."Nightstorm,is that you?".Ratchet had known Nightstorm for sometime because he is the medic that helped her giving birth to her sparkling.

"Yes Ratchet".She answered."And I really need your help"

"But,how did you know how to contact us?".He asked,a bit curious.

"Bumblebee told me".She answered earning a shocked expression from Ratchet."I'll explain it later,right now I need your help. My sparkling..."

"What happened to Hornet?".Ratchet took care of Hornet the first few days after his birth and everytime he carried him,he gets a strange feeling of déjà vu. He got to admit Hornet looked a lot like a mech he know but he can't put the point on it.

"Hornet are sick and our medic couldn't determine what's causing it or how to cure it. He told me that i need to find a medic with better experience and you're the first one to come in mind".She explained.

"But,where are you exactly?"

"Don't worry,I'll send you a groundbridge".As Nightstorm say this,a portal opened just a few meters away from Ratchet. He stepped into the portal without hesitation.

 **= _The Imperials=_**

"Okay,where's the patient".Ratchet asked as he stepped out of the green portal.

Nightstorm led him to the med bay and show him where Hornet is. He scanned Hornet and let out a rather relieved sigh."Do not worry,Hornet is only experiencing a side effect of recovering from near-offline situation".Then it strikes again,the feeling of déjà vu but he just shrug it off."I'll give him some special painkillers and he should go to recharge without any more pain disturbing him".He saw Nightstorm sighed in relief."Nightstorm,what exactly happened to Hornet? And how did you know Bumblebee?"

She let out a silent sigh."Well,first off Bumblebee is my sparkmate".

Ratchet's optics widen in shock."S-So that means,Hornet is..."

"Bumblebee's sparkling,yes".

That confirms it,all the feeling of déjà vu happened because he took care of Bumblebee when Bumblebee are still a sparkling and Hornet's sickness also happened before to Bumblebee. When Optimus brought him in,Bumblebee are very low on energon so he also got into the same condition."But,what about what happened to Hornet?"

She starts explaining starts from the M.E.C.H incident to the plan they currently doing.

 _Flashback on the Imperial,a few minutes ago..._

 _"Here's the plan".Bumblebee said."Im going to attack the mine to create distraction while Nightstorm contact Ratchet and tell him about the situation,he should help us once he knew what's going on,also tell him to keep this a secret so the other Autobots wont be hunting all of you. Fixit,I'm going to need you to hack into their systems to disable their ground bridge and only enable it when I tell you to do it"._

 _While Fixit just nodded,Nightstorm looked concerned._

 _Bumblebee noticed it."This plan is the best shot we got".Bumblebee said._

 _"But Bee,if you do this it will only hurt your relationship with the Autobots even more and what if you got caught or oflined".Nightstorm protested._

 _Bumblebee walked close to Nightstorm and put each of his servos on her shoulders."This is for Hornet and you know i will do anything for him".He said reassuring his sparkmate._

 _"Okay"_

 _"Fixit,open the groundbridge".He walked over to pick up the Star Saber and then proceed to the open portal. He stopped his steps and took something from his belt. His Autobot insignia. He looked at it before he thrown it aside and walked into the portal._

 _End of flashback_

After hearing the story,Ratchet just nodded. He finally found the last piece of puzzle of why are Bumblebee acting so diffrently the last few years and it explains why he turned against the Autobotsin the first place."I think it is time for me to get back to the base".Nightstorm nodded in response. They went to the control room and Nightstorm opened a portal that goes straight to the Autobot base. She watched Ratchet walked into the portal,she didn't told him to keep the story a secret but Ratchet know better. Even if he told Optimus the story,he still won't forgive Bumblebee for killing humans. It'll backfire instead if he told him. Stepping off the portal,he's now back at the base.

 _ **=Energon Mine=**_

Bumblebee are still fighting,being careful not to kill anyone.

 **"Bee,the mission succeed,I'll send a groundbridge now"**.Nightstorm informed him through the commlink. He's very relieved when he got the message because Optimus are now close to the mine. A portal opened behind Bumblebee. He walked backward to the portal still on guard position. Once he got in,the portal disappeared and the vehicons and recruits steps out of their hiding.

* * *

How is it?

Hope you enjoy

R&R :D


	8. Chapter 8 : Distress Call

**Whew,i managed to get enough time to update and 2 whole days for me to update the story so ill do my best to update as much as i can. Enjoy :D**

* * *

 _ **=Energon Mine=**_

A short while after Bumblebee's retreat,the backup arrived. Bulkhead are grunting trying to stand on his feet. Some of the vehicons and recruits are no diffrent while most are either knocked out or were getting out from their covering spot. Right now Bulkhead doesn't know which hurts more,his sore body from the fight or his aching processor trying to process everything that just happened.

Lifting his helm,he saw Optimus and two other recruits,one has a red sportcar altmode and the other got a blue police SUV altmode. He recognize the recruits. The red one designation Sideswipe,a carefree Autobot who's main purpose of joining the mission on earth because he's a big fan of Jazz. The other one is a blue femme designation Strongarm who's what the humans called a "fangirl" of all the core members of team Prime.

Bulkhead walked towards Optimus who just transformed to his bipedal mode."Hey Optimus,what took you guys so long?".Bulkhead raised one eyebrow.

"There's some minor setbacks with the groundbridge".Sideswipe replied.

"Minor setbacks?"

"Yes,Bulkhead. I will explain everything when we are back at the base".This time Optimus answered his question.

Just then a commlink came in. **"Optimus,the groundbridge are no longer disabled"**.It was Ratchet.

 **"Very well Ratchet. Contact all the core members to return to base and open a groundbrige for them,we need to discuss this matter immediately"**.

 _ **=Autobots Base=**_

A few hours later...

The meeting room are filled with bots. Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, Smokecreen, and Jazz. Ultra Magnus couldn't attend because of he's taking care of Cyvertron while Optimus still at Earth and Wheeljack are developing a new tech and wont come out of his lab. Even though everyone inside the room are Autobots,theres no denying that the air is very tense. The meeting has been going for hours but theres still no conclusion.

"So Bulkhead,are you 100% positive that it was Bumblebee who attacked the mine?".Arcee asked.

"Unfortunately yes 'Cee,theres no way I'll mistook Bee for anyone".Bulkhead answered,lowering his helm a little."What I don't understand is while we're battling I asked why did he attacked but he only said that he's just like attacking Autobots,he doesn't need energon supplies or anything that's on the mine". Bumblebee had served the Autobots for hundreds,no,thousands of years and not even once he showed any sign of disloyalty. In fact he's the most loyal Autobot out of everyone."And Optimus,about that minor steback..."

"While Bumblebee are attacking the mine,someone hacked into our system and disabled the groundbrige".Optimus explained.

"And it went back to normal after he retreated,do you guys think that Bee might be the one who did it?".Smokescreen continued.

Jazz finally spoke."No way,of all bots other than Bulkhead,Bee is the last person I can think of that could hack into our firewall,no offense Bulky".

"None taken".Bulkhead nodded."Theres also one thing...".He continued,this made all the bots inside the room to give him a confused mixed with curios look."When Bee attacked,he seems to be holding back a lot,he got so many chances of offlining me that i lost count but he never used any of those. Also,while the damage he caused are quite severe,not a sigle Autobot not even a vehicon offlined".The room turned silent again.

"We will continue this meeting after we got more info about Bumblebee,dismissed".The bots starting to leave the room to continue what they are doing from before the attack while Optimus and Ratchet walked side by side. Optimus noticed that the old bot stayed quiet for all the duration of the meeting."Something wrong,old friend?".

"There's nothing wrong Optimus".They continued the walk in silence. He knows he need to do something about this so right before they partways,he need to tell him."Optimus,just remember whatever Bumblebee is doing is not always what it seems".Ratchet told him with serious tone.

"You know Bumblebee's plan,aren't you?".Optimus narrowed his optics on Ratchet.

"Yes,I do Optimus".Ratchet confessed."I know more than just his plan,I know his reason as well".He continued as he turns to the direction of the hallway to the med bay."But knowing you,blunt answer will bring more harm than good".Ratchet then walked towards the med bay leaving the confused Optimus.

Optimus were about to ask Ratchet but knowing he won't get any more than he had recieved,he just proceed to the control room. Right after he arrived,he was greeted by Bulkhead."Optimus,we got a sighting of a cybertronian ship on the radar,it's entering the Earth's atmosphere".

"Is it Autobots'?"

"I don't know,were trying to contact it but we keep getting nothing".Bulkhead answered. The computer starting to beep saying theres an incoming message.

"Accept the transmission Bulkhead".Bulkhead nodded.

"Mayday,mayday. This is Fixit serial E-14,the caretaker of the top security prison ship Alchemor. Someone had destroyed three out of five engines. Crash landing is imminent-"The transmission ended abruptly.

 _ **=The Imperial=**_

The Autobots isn't the only ones who recieved the distress call."Another Fixit huh?".Nightstorm commented raising one of her eyebrow.

"Yeah,but our Fixit are newer model".Bumblebee crossed his arms while looking at the screen."Storm,could you estimate the possible crash site of the ship?"

"Sure but,why?"

"One of my friend are a prisoner on that ship".Bumblebee sighed."And it's all my fault that he got there in the first place so I want to get him out of there before the Autobots got him".He continued.

Nightstorm nodded."I'll do my best".

"Thank you Storm"

* * *

That's it for now,im still not getting my muse but ill try harder.

How is it,good?bad?

R&R


	9. Chapter 9 : Alchemor

**Another Update :D  
**

* * *

 _ **=Alchemor Crash Site=**_

"M-m-m-m-ma-ma-may-may-d-d-da-day mayday".Fixit muttered. The crash had obviously messed up his wires. Regaining his balace,he went to the damaged command center." ,this is Fixit E-14,caretaker of the prison ship Alchemor. We had crash landed on an organic planet identified as Earth,requesting backup immediately".He sent out another distress call but still no respond.

About 30 minutes later...

"This is Fixit,caretaker of the prison ship Alchemor and for the fourty-sixth time...mayday".He said lazily. A portal suddenly opened,startling the minicon.'I hope it's Autobots'.He mentally hoping. A yellow bot walked out of the portal. As the bot walks towards him,he instictively scanned the bot feeling scared as he can't find any insignia which means he's either a bandit or a neutral. The scan showed one match."Aaaahhhh".He screamed almost like a kid who fell for a jumpscare prank on the internet."B-B-Bumblebee,please don't kill me".He puts his servos on top of his helm while bending down and shutting his optics thight.

Bumblebee is just as startled as the minocon did."Why would I-".He raised an eyebrow while looking at the minicon,but before he finished he saw one of the screen are still on. Using his optics to zoom in,he saw that the screen are showing the bounty list.'Just how fast does information travel these days'.He thought while letting out a silent sigh'.He looks around the crash site,noticing the complete mess and the scattered stasis doesn't have much time but...'This is going to take a while'.He mentally sigh. But then an idea struck him. He walked towards the caretaker,stomping slightly harder which scared Fixtit. Bumblebee grabbed Fixit's helm and lifted him so their line of sight meet.

"Listen here,Minicon...".Bumblebee tried to be as intimidating as possible,which he wasn't good at but still sufficient to scare the protoform out of the minicon."If you dont want me to kill you,show me where is the stasis pod of this bot".He continued while showing Fixit a datapad.

Fixit looked in horror of the bot that Bumblebee showed on his datapad."I-is-isn't that-"

"No questioning small fry,just show me where he is before I change my mind".Bumblebee scowled at him before dropping him to the ground.

Fixit is now shaking."Y-y-yes sir,o-of course. T-this say-day...".He hit himself to correct the faulty wiring."way sir".

Bumblebee mentally sighed in relief. He couldn't take any more of this. Intimidating small,helpless bot just isn't his style,not to mention how guilty he felt for scaring the minicon. He followed the Fixit to one of the stasis pod. This one is the second biggest stasis pod around. He wipe the dust which covered the glass to confirm that this is the bot he has been looking for. He smiled after confirming that it's the right one."Open the pod".Fixit did as he told.

The stasis pod opened,letting out some steam and uncovering a large,green bot. The bot slowly opened his optics to see a familiar mech."Chief? Is that you?"

About one hour later...

Fixit are now desperately trying to contact any Autobot with no result. He still shaking from the incident earlier."This is Fixit,the caretaker of the prison ship alchemor still on du-too".Another faulty wiring problem.

"Du-too?".Said a feminine voice.

Fixit almost jumped out of his thin armor when he heard the voice. He turned around and sighed in relief as the two bots in front of him both have an Autobot insignia."Duty,ma'am".Fixit said cheerfully while trying to salute but forgot that he still got his wrench on his servo."Finally some Autobots,where's your squadron?".He asked while looking left and right with a big smile on his face,almost looked like an idiot.

"Most of our team are at the base,I'm Lieutenant Jazz,leader of the Delta Attack squadron and this is Strongarm".Said the other bot.

"My designation is Fixit E-14 sir and this is-was the prison ship Alchemor".Fixit pointed at the wreckage of the ship behind him."The crash had created malfunction causing several the stasis pods holding the most dangerous decepticons to be scattered all over persumably at large".

Strongarm crossed her arms."How many is "several"?".

"Oh, a couple hundred".Fixit said rather casually."Oh,and one are confirmed to have escaped".He continued but his voice are mixed with fear.

"And how did that happened?".

"He were freed by a wanted bot called Bumblebee".Fixit informed them earning a gasp from the two bots in front of him.

"Bee was here?When?".This time Jazz asked the question.

"About an hour ago sir,it seems like he came for that one prisoner".He answered.

Jazz rubs his digits on his chin,in deep thought."And who is this prisoner he came for?"

Fixit went back to the command center,opening the Alchemor Prisoner Manifest and showed them the escaped prisoner and to Jazz' shock,it was..."Grimlock!".Jazz' voice trailed off a bit.

"Um,sir. Who is this Grimlock?".Strongarm asked.

"You don't know him?".Jazz asked in disbelief.'No wait,of course she doesn't. She was born after the war so unless she had saw him fighting or had access to the highest security database,she wouldn't have known'."Grimlock were once the commander,or rather,the king of the Dinobots. However,he were badly damaged in the great war so to save him,he was rebuilt after the war is over. The rebuilt was a success,he retained his old strength and form, even improved his intelegence even just a little bit but theres one setback..."

Strongarm looked at her superior cautiously. She had always been curious about the great war and always paying atention everytime someone told a story about it."The setback was...?".She asked with curiousity.

"His memories are lost in the process. All he could remember that he likes fighting which is a bad thing as he tends to do excessive damage while doing so. His records aregetting better actually after a few years but after team Prime went back to earth he started his rampage again".He let out a heavy sigh."Now,lets get back to the other issue. Fixit,its best if you come with us. We'll move the command center to our base and I'll report the situation to Optimus".

* * *

This is the last update for a few days,i think.

So how is it?Good?Bad?

Please leave a review and dont forget to favorite and follow cuz it boost my writing mood for some reason (yeah,i guess im weird ._.)


	10. Chapter 10 : Grimlock

**UPDATE! This chapter will explain a bit about Grimlock's backstory and im adding a bit more misunderstading around bumblebee and the autobots (yeah... even more misunderstanding is needed for the ending that im planning)  
**

* * *

 _ **=The Imperial=**_

 **Grimlock P.O.V  
**

"I'm sorry Chief".I lowered my helm,ashamed for myself."You already told me a lot of times before but I just keep causing trouble for you".

Bumblebee walked to me and put one of his servo on my shoulder."Don't worry about it Grim,it's my fault that I left you alone at Cybertron when you still need guidance".This is why I call him 'Chief'.Bumblebee is the most respected mech I've met but he's the most humble at the same time. Not to mention he has been helping me with my fighting problems. He always helped me train to stop my urge of doing real fights.

But when he got called to earth,he wanted my to come but the Elite Guards won't allow it even though my records are getting better. I told him I can handle myself without him so he can get back to Earth. He had been telling me lots of stories about Earth and from his tone,he really likes it there and I'm not going to rip his ticket of going back there. But,I was wrong about being able to handle myself. Overtime my fighting urge keep getting stronger that no combat training could cover since he's not there to calm me down and give me advice...and scolding.

Yeah,for some reason despite the strenght and body size diffrence,I'm terrified of his scolding mode in which I'll obey anything he said without questioning or thinking twice about it. After only 1 week he left,I went into rampage causing a quarter of the city to collapse,literally. Took three quarters of the elite guard to bring me down and then they put me into the prison ship Alchemor to be transported to a prisoner planet as I deemed 'too dangerous' for Cybertron prison. Then the next thing I remembered is that i felt like i just woke up from years of sleep with a familiar face in front of me.

"Thanks for saving me Chief".Is all I could say right now.

Bumblebee smiled."Okay,lets introduce you to everyone you big trouble maker".He said while patting my helm. I always thought of him as my own sire so I like it when he do that.

 _ **=Autobots Base=**_

 **No P.O.V  
**

The 'bots are quite busy moving the Alchemor command center and the stasis pods to the base while some other already started the decepticon hunt to find and re-capture the cons. The core members and the squad captains however,are doing another meeting regarding this incident."Lieutenant Jazz,your report please".Optimus commanded the lieutenant.

Jazz stood up from his seat,holding a datapad on his left servo."The prison ship Alchemor is one of the most heavily guarded transport ship. So,while the cause of it's crash still unknown,we can easily tell that the cause came from outside the ship not inside".Jazz uses his digit to swipe the datapad."From the ship's database,it contained at least 200 Decepticon prisoner,all are highly dangerous with at least B-Class crime case and most of them are even higher".Ever since the disbandment of Decepticon by Megatron,the Decepticon insignia are now used for identifying criminals."Some of the prisoner are well known for example Underbite,the con who singlehandedly destroyed Nuon City,Thunderhoof a crime boss who had at least quarter of the Elite Guard under his command and...".Jazz trailed off a little bit and after a small pause,he continued."...Grimlock".Its very easy to know that everyone inside the room are shocked while some who still doesn't know who Grimlock is just stare at confusion."...or better known as the King of Dinobots".

Small chatters broke inside the room. Sounds of "Grimlock is here?","Oh no,how are we going to stop him" and "Who is Grimlock?" can be heard."There's more...".Jazz continued earning the attention of the bots inside the room."While other cons are still 'persumably' at large,Grimlock are confirmed to had escaped".More chatters broke out."... and according to the intel from Alchemor's caretaker,its possible that Grimlock is now under Bumblebee's wing".The room turned from slightly noisy to complete utter silence of void.

That is until Optimus broke out the silence with a big..."WHAT?!".He said,standing up from his chair and tapped the table quite hard."Are you sure about this Jazz?".Optimus asked.

Jazz nodded."Fixit had told us that Bumblebee came only for Grimlock and that he even threatened Fixit so he would release him".Jazz continued."and as much as I hate admitting this...Bumblebee is the only possible suspect of the crash".

Optimus sighed."We will discuss more about this next time. Jazz,prepare the Delta Attack Squad to recapture the cons and submit arequest to increase the bounty on Bumblebee. Arcee will lead the stealth team to find more intel. Everyone else should go back to their own schedule. Dismissed".With this,the bots starts to leave the room.

 _A few hours later..._

Optimus are walking in the hallway towars the direction of the med bay. When he arrived,he heard Ratchet talking with someone. Taking a look using a small opening on the door,he gasped. His optics widened at the sight. Ratchet is talking with Bumblebee through the screen. He heard them talking about Alchemor. "Bumblebee,are you sure about this?".Ratchet asked.

"Yes Ratchet,just let them think I'm the one responsible for the crash".Bumblebee replied.

"But Bumblebee,just being a suspect is dangerous enough,why would you want that?"

"There are people I want to protect Ratchet,including the Autobots. I got some information about the real cause of the crash and if you guys got involved, it's easy to say that everyone will be in danger. Besides,the Autobots wasn't the only ones I'm covering".

Optimus saw Rachet giving a small nod."I know Bumblebee".Ratchet was about to end the transmission when Bumblebee called his name again.

"and Ratchet...".Ratchet looks at the screen again."Thank you for understanding. Thanks to you I lightened some of the weight on my shoulders".

"Your welcome Bumblebee".He said before ending the transmission.

Right after he heard about their conversation,Optimus made his way to his office.

* * *

I've always wanted Grimlock to have Father/son relationship with Bumblebee since Bee was his mentor on RiD2015 and how he always wanted to meet Bee's expectation especially on the episode "Deep Trouble".

How is it?Good?Bad?

please leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11 : Realm of Primes

**Yay,Update! Next two chapter will be about Bumblebee and his connection with the primes (does anyone confused as of why Bee can use the star saber? Just some simple training wont be enough to be able to put the star saber to work so ill try to explain em in the next two chapters)  
**

 _ **=Vector Sigma=  
**_

 **Bumblebee P.O.V  
**

Using a space bridge,I went to Vector Sigma to find answers about my vision. Just as I thought the place is heavily guarded with high ranking officers of Elite Guard. Knowing how important this place is theres no real surprise there. The vision I had three days ago are still bugging me but I cant find any information about it anywhere else. I do however are suggested to check the Vector Sigma from the start but I toss it aside as last resort. But now the situation is dire and if I didn't move fast enough,it'll be too late to stop the evil that is coming to destroy both Earth and Cybertron.

 _Vision Flashback_

 _Opening my optics,I found myself in the middle of space but this one feels diffrent. There are fogs everywhere which gave a rather eerie feeling."What is this place?"._

 _"Realm of the Primes".A sound came behind me which made me jump a little. I turned back to see a...minicon?.Yup,definitely a minicon. He's colored light blue all over his body or rather ghostly blue. Honestly,he kinda looked like a mini version of Ratchet minus the grumpy part but hey,I could be wrong. Wait a minute,did he just said 'Realm of the Primes'._

 _"Realm of the Primes? Wait,who are you? How did I get here?"_

 _"Easy with the questions there yougling. My name is Micronus Prime and as of why you're here,Vector Prime and the others will explain everything".Micronus Prime?THE Micronus Prime? The first minicon that Primus created who's power is to mimic the power of ANY Prime he chooses. Even Vector Prime,the Guardian of Time and Space who Primus himself choose. This is weird and awsome at the same time._

 _Micronus turned around and start walking,signalling me to follow him. I followed him to what it seems like an endless world of nothingness or in other word,void. Or at least thats what I thought until five bots appears in front of us and sice they are here that means they are the other Primes that micronus told me about."I see that you've brought us one of our champions".Whoa,'Champions'?.  
_

 _"What do you mean champions?".I asked._

 _"There is a great evil coming who threatened both Cybertron and Earth and we have chosen three Champions to fight and stop it. Windbllade,Optimus Prime and lastly...".He gave a small pause"...you". He said while pointing on me._

 _"What?I don't understand. While I can understand why you choose Optimus,why choose a bot like me or more accurately...".I sighed heavily."...a con like I am?".I looked down on my feet remembering what I have done to the humans,to the Autobots,to everyone._

 _"We understand why you have done all those things".Said Vector Prime,which made me looked up to him. They understand?."You done everything to protect your loved ones. You killed all those humans and attacked the Autobots because of your natural creator instinct,and you took the blame of causing the Alchemor because you know who caused it and you don't want anyone to become involved in order to protect them,am I wrong?".He continued giving a very calm and reassuring tone._

 _I shook my head. He was right,he do understand but still..."Putting all of those aside,why me?"_

 _"To answer your question,you must go to Vector Sigma"_

 _"What? Vector Sigma? In case you didn't know I'm already banished from Cybertron and I can't go there without having my helm blown up to bits".I snapped at them._

 _"In that case,I will give you three earth days to find information elsewhere. But if you haven't found it after three days,you must go to Vector Sigma. Use your spark to as the key and it will answer your questions and it will give you back what is rightfully yours"._

 _I was about to ask something but before I know it,I'm back at the Imperial._

 _End of Flashback_

I still don't understand what he meant but if I succeed,I will get my answers. Fortunately,while being heavily guarded,the formation of the guards haven't changed so I managed to get into the core of the building where the Vector Sigma were stored using some of the blindspots without any commotion. Well I did disabled two or three Elite Guards on my way but they will be okay after a few hours without much damage, _I hope_.

Now,in front of me is the Vector Sigma,the ancient Supercomputer who is said to be older than Cybertron. Vector Prime said something about using my spark as the key so I walked closer and opened my spark chamber. At the same time,Vector Sigma started to glow violently. The view are quite stunning and without realising it,I just stand there,staring at the light. It glows more and more brightly until an explotion of light covered the room.

* * *

Well thats it for now,small update but at least i update faster than usual (tbh my muse come and go when i least expected them to)

So how is it?good?bad?

Please R&R and leave favorite and follow,it makes me feel better


	12. Chapter 12 : Last Born

**Okay,i said 2 chapters focused on bumblebee,but from where its going ,its gonna be 3 chapters. Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

 _ **=Unknown Dimension=**_

 **Bumblebee P.O.V  
**

Opening my optics,I woke up on another dimension,AGAIN. This time however,everything is white."I see you have finally made it here".A voice called out.

That voice is somehow...familiar but I can't remember any more than that. I turned around to see a very large white and blue colored bot. This bot feels painfully familiar but I never met anyone who looked like him."Who...are you?Why are you so familiar?".I asked still confused out of my processor.

"It is because we have met before my child,or at least,before you reincarnated".

"R-Reincarnated? Wh-What do you mean?".If this keeps getting even weirder and weirder I swear I'm gonna flip.

"I am the core of Cybertron,my name is Primus".Primus?The god and the creator of all Transformers?Theres no way I'm going to forget meeting someone like him."Your name is Bumblebee,correct?".

I nodded."But I don't understand,what do you mean I reincarnated?When did I met you?You're very familiar but I've searched my whole databank but I never found any memory of meeting you".My voice trailed off a little bit.

"Easy my child,please sit down and I'll tell you a story".He said. I did as I asked for."You know about the story of the 13 Primes correct?".He asked.

I nodded."Yes,I've heard about how the 13 Primes are created to fight your twin brother Unicron. They were victorious to seal Unicron to another dimension but two of the Primes,Liege Maximo and Megatronus Prime betrayed the 13 causing their banishment alongside Unicron".I said,getting out the basic knowedge that have been thought to me by Optimus right before the war.

"Yes,but that is not the whole story".Primus said while lifting his servos and slowly moving it around. As he did this,the completely white world changed into what it seems to be Cybertron before the war but there's no building or cybertronians around. Then I realised that me and Primus are now hovering above the Well of Allsparks and I saw 13 bots standing around the Well,including Optimus, Micronus, and Vector Prime.

"Are they the 13 Primes?".I asked.

"Yes,my child".Primus said. The Primes now are going their seperate ways away from the Well."After Unicron is defeated,I know that he will find a way to come back for his revenge and I've sensed the darkness inside the spark of Liege Maximo and Megatronus".A bright yellow spark came out of the Well."So,in order to protect the Cybertronian that was about to be sparked,I secretly created a bot as my ultimate creation in order to stop him once more". I saw the yellow spark started to form into a bot.

"I assume that's your 'Ultimate Creation'?".I asked raising one eyebrow.

"Yes,it is. The true last born of the Primes,the Ultimate Creation, Ultimus Prime".As he finished,the spark had already turned into a yellow bot. The bot is mostly black with some stripes of yellow and doorwings on his back."Ultimus,the Prime of Stealth. He managed to help the other primes to defeat Liege Maximo on his betrayal without them even knowing about it. I wanted to give him a role to lead the other Primes and Cybertron but he doesn't want it".The images starts to fade and turned back to the white space just like when I first entered."He wanted to live as a normal cybertronian".Primus paused for a while."...and so,we made a deal".The world starting to flicker,showing Ultimus standing in front of Primus.

"What kind of deal?"

"He can become a normal cybertronian with one condition. In case of Cybertron is in danger where not even the primes alone could stop,his memories will be restored and he must do his duty as a Prime".

"He accepted it?"

"Yes,he did. And now,he must return".Primus narrowed his optics on me."You wanted to know why you were chosen as one of the Champions,correct?"

I stood up."Yes,Primus. It had been thinking a lot about it but,I still cant figure out why would a 'con be chosen".A beam of light shoot out from Primus' chest,revealing a bright gem and it descends until its right in front of me."What is this?"

"It is the Matrix of Conqueror,the relic of Ultimus Prime. It has the power to duplicate a working relic for a short time. The relics of the Primes each has its own counter relic. Ultimus knows well about this and decided to create a relic that could counter any other relics in case of another betrayal".My spark chamber automaticaly opened,much to my own confusion. But then,the Matrix planted itself in front of my spark chamber and my spark chamber closed before I know it.

My arms starts shaking,and my body felt a tremendous amount of energy."Wh-Wha-What happened?"

"The reason of why you are chosen is just like how Orion Pax who is the reincarnation of Optimus Prime,YOU are the reincarnation of Ultimus Prime".The energy surging through my body are starting to be painful,telling me just how strong the power flowing in my veins are. Not only that,my processor feels like its frying itself with my old memories as it burst out. I remember everything now. I heard Primus are saying something."You will prevail Bumblebee,you must".

 _ **=Vector Sigma=**_

 **No P.O.V**

Outside the room where the Vector Sigma are stored,the guards are chatting with each other mostly about how boring their job is because nothing ever happens. Their chat are cut abruptly by a bright light coming out from the room. They rush inside with their weapons ready to find that one bot are standing in front of Vector Sigma. The bot are quite large,almost as big as Optimus himself. He is painted black with some yellow stripes and four doorwings on his back. They pointed their gun to the bot."Who are you? How did you get here?".One of the guard asked.

Bumblebee are scared now.'No,no,no. I cant get captured now'.He tried to move his body but he's too tired from earlier. Little did he know,the guards didn't recognize him. He tried to force his body but his body is against him as he fell to the floor and then into stasis lock.

 **Bumblebee P.O.V**

Seriously,this is the 3rd time this week I fell into stasis without a battle. Opening my optics,again,I found myself in a room that looks a lot like a med bay. Everything must be just some kind of dream. I'm still dazed then I realise something.'This med bay are kinda small'.I force myself to sit up then start pondering. Are those real or is it just another crazy dream,everything feel so real. I jerked up. Wait a minute,this isn't the Imperial's med bay.

The door suddenly opened,revealing a blue colored bot who I won't mistake for anyone. Ultra Magnus. Oh no I'm so dead."There are some questions we need to ask you". I just give him a nod."First of,what is your designation?".

"Uh,what?".I asked,a bit confused.

"Your designation".He repeated.

He didn't know me? Wait,is it just me or did Ultra Magnus just shrunk. I looked at my servos,then my own body. It's now the whole world shrunk,its me who got bigger. Then it's real after all,not just some dream."Bu-".Wait,if I told them my real designation,either they wont believe me or they will send me straight into the prison. I cleared my throat."Ultimus. My designation is Ultimus".

* * *

Like the little twist I added? For Bee's Prime name,i choose Ultimus because its the latin for the Last/Ultimate just like how he is the last born of the primes. And for his relic,its called Matrix of Conqueror because Ultimus is not only made to lead,but also to fight.

Do you guys like it?

Please review :D


	13. Chapter 13 : Return

**Update ! I figured since I changed Bee's appearance his alt mode should be changed as well and I think it should be DMC Topkick just like Ironhide's and his bipedal mode also looks like Ironhide,the diffrence is his door becomes doorwings instead which is why he got 4 doorwings. Why just like Ironhide? It'll make sense later.  
**

* * *

 _ **=Elite Guard Outpost - Outskirts of Iacon City - Cybertron=**_

 **Bumblebee P.O.V  
**

"Alright then Ultimus, we got a few more questions".Ultra Magnus asked while he wrote something on his datapad."Your CNA had a perfect match with a bot called Bumblebee,your voice is also very similiar to his. What is your relation with this bot?".He asked,narrowing his optics on me.

Come on processor,think of something...Got it!."Is this Bumblebee are painted yellow and black and have a set of doorwings".

"Yes,he is".

"I-Is he online?".I asked,faking a worried expression.

"Unfortunately,he is online".

"Is the war over yet?".I asked,I need to act like I'm clueless about the war. I saw some bots looked at each others and Ultra Magnus giving a nod. I fake a relieved sigh."I see he survived the war after all".I said,lowering my helm with a little smile."Bumblebee is my little brother but when he was born,our creators are forced to fight and asked me to protect him".I clenched my fist to make yet another fake expression of anger."But then,the war break up. To protect him,I sent him to the youngling centre since I can't protect him myself so while I fight in the war,he can be guarded by older bots. My spark almost gave up when I heard the youngling centre are attacked. I almost gave up hope until I heard that there's a sparkling who is a sole survivor of the attack. So,I keep fighting in hope that he's the survivor and I might be able to meet him again someday". I ended my made up story.

From how it looked,everyone believed my story. And to add a little spice on it..."Earlier,you said that it's unfortunate Bee's online,how come?".This question serves as double purpose question. First,it adds a feeling that I didn't know anything about the war in which if my assumption is correct, it will help me answer the next few questions they gonna ask. And second,I want to know just how much does the Autobots know about me.

"Your brother is a dangerous criminal".Ultra Magnus replied. The tone he used are kinda intimidating.

"Uh... scale one to ten,how dangerous are we talking about?".

"Eleven".He answered,crossing his arms while he's at it."Human massacre,attacking Autobots and just recently,he caused a prison ship called Alchemor to crash land on earth,effectively caused the the 200 very dangerous Decepticon prisoners to escape and roam and threatened Earth. He's one of the worst criminal in the history".He sighed heavily."It's a shame and unexpected that the very same bot who stopped the war and brought us to victory ultimately betrayed Autobots".

"He stopped the war?"

"Yes,he's the one who killed Megatron,causing the Decepticons to be in complete disarray. After Unicron revived Megatron and attacked Cybertron,he's the one who led the Autobots and Predacons to create a peace treaty and led the two factions on defense against Unicron's army".

Well,nothing new.

"Alright,last question. What are you doing at Vector Sigma and How did you get into one of the most heavily guarded sector on cybertron?".He said,swiping through the datapad.

Jackpot! I know this question will show up sooner or later. Remember why I act like I dont even know the war is over?.It's time to add finishing touch to my story."While I did fought on the war,I'm still very young and never got any training and so,I got offlined by a decepticon. After spending many years with the all spark,Primus told me about an evil entity coming to destroy Cybertron and a planet called Earth and telling me protect both planets by any means neccesary. Next thing I know,I woke up here".

Ultra Magnus narrowed his optics then turns around."Thank you for your cooperation".He made his way to the door followed by the other bots.

I get up from the berth."Ultra Magnus". I called out,he turns around."I need a space brige to go to this Earth. Primus asked me to inform Optimus Prime about this myself".

"I'll inform you when it's ready".He replied without looking back.

"Thanks".

 _ **=Autobots Base - Earth=**_

 **No P.O.V**

"Optimus,there's an incoming transmission from Cybertron".Ratchet informed Optimus.

"Accept the transmission Ratchet".The screen flicker and Ultra Magnus appears on the screen."Ultra Magnus,is something wrong?"

"We found a mech in at the Vector Sigma who claims to be Bumblebee's big brother and from his CNA test,he isn't lying. Do you know anything about this mech Optimus?".Ultra Magnus asked. He's always the kind of bot who goes straight to the point.

"I am sorry Ultra Magnus,but I do not know anything about this".Optimus said."Is there any more information about this mech?"

"Ah yes. His designation is Ultimus and he also claimed that he was sent by Primus to warn you about an 'evil' entity coming after Earth and Cybertron".

Optimus froze and his optics widened. He remembered what the other Primes had told him when they summoned him to the Realm of the Primes. About the selected champions. The primes had chosen him to be their Champion and Primus had chosen two others. A femme named Windblade and a Prime that he secretly created called Ultimus Prime. But why would he claim to be Bumblebee's brother?.He even got his CNA to support,unless...

"He asked if he could come to Earth to personally talk to you".Ultra magnus continued.

"Send him to Earth. There are questions that I need him to answer".

"Alright Optimus,I will send him immediately. Ultra Magnus out".The transmission ended.

About an hour later...

A space bridge opened inside the base and a bot walked out of it. Optimus walked forward to greet the bot."Welcome to Earth. I believe you are Ultimus?". Optimus said as the portal disappear.

"Yes,I am".'Ultimus' replied.

"Come with me to my office,we will talk there".Optimus said.'Ultimus' give him a nod.

When they arrived,Optimus closed his office door."So,I see you are the champion that Primus had chosen...Bumblebee".

Bumblebee smiled."I know you're smart Optimus but,what gave it away?".Bumblebee asked.

"Your story about being Bumblebee's brother did".

"What do you mean?"

"Bumblebee,I know your creators very well and one thing I do know is you are their only sparkling".

"You know about Ironhide and Chromia?".Bumblebee asked. Just saying their name broke his spark."So I guess you also know how much I hate them for leaving me alone in the war and how much they hate me".

"Ironhide and Chromia are my weapon specialists during the early part of the war. And they dont hate you Bumblebee,it broke their sparks when they had to put you at the youngling centre".Optimus said giving him a sympathized look.

"You're lying"

"Bumblebee".Optimus said putting his servo on Bee's shoulders."They love you more than anything".Bummblebee looks at Optimus who is smiling."When they thought you have offlined when the youngling centre are attacked,they destroyed three decepticon warships all by themselves".Optimus' expression changed again,now showing sadness."But,they went MIA just a few earth days before I found you in the ruins of Kaon City youngling centre".

"I...".Bumblebee lowered his helm as a drop of lubricant trailed down his cheek."I thought they left me... I thought they didn't love me. The other younglings keep insulting me about being so weak and they keep saying that I got into the youngling centre because my creators doesn't want me".

"Bumblebee,before the war,do they ever show you any sign that they don't want you as their sparkling".Optimus asked. I answered it by shooking my head."Then it settled".He paused for a while."You know,you look a lot like Ironhide now"

"Thanks Optimus".I said smiling."Now,I'm here to warn you about the evil that's coming. If my intel is right,he's also the cause of the Alchemor's crash. I know you wont believe me just like that but..."

"Bumblebee".Optimus cut off."I believe you,I heard you and Ratchet talked about it on the comm. screen."

Bumblebee smiled."Thanks".But his expression changed immediately."Back in topic,this is the first time I wished my intel is completely wrong".

"Why?"

"If it was real then the person behind the crash is...".Bee paused."...The Fallen,Megatronus Prime"

* * *

I love the idea of Bumblebee being Ironhide's sparkling so yeah...

How is it?Good?Bad?

Review pls :D


	14. Chapter 14 : Return part 2

**Update :D A little A/N : I need some suggestion about the story so if you have one please put it on review or just send me a PM. Thank you in advance. Oh and one more thing,sorry about my grammar,I'm still learning english after all  
**

* * *

 _ **=Autobot Base=  
**_

Saying everyone's busy is an understatement. Optimus had ordered a code red defense and the problem? Nobody knows why."Anyone noticed that Optimus is more worked up about this than the usual?".Sideswipe said.

"He's the leader Sideswipe,he must've got a very good reason".Strongarm answered."Now let's go,we've been ordered to do a patrol".

"Can't we wait a little bit longer?".Sideswipe said lazily.

"It's an order from Lieutenant Jazz".

Sideswipe's expression suddenly changed."Then what are we waiting for,lets go!".He said excitedly.'Works everytime'.Strongarm thought.

Meanwhile,on the other part of the base...

 **"Bumblebee,where have you been. You haven't commlinked since you gone to cybertron,we thought something bad had happened to you".** Nightstorm commlinked Bumblebee. She's _very_ worried.

 **"Sorry Storm,I'll explain everything later. Could you open a groundbridge on my coordinates?".** Bumblebee commlinked back. Nightstorm was about to ask him something but he gave another commlink. **"I'll explain why I'm at the Autobots Base later".** She opened her mouth again but a commlink interrupted her once more. **'Yes,I brought back the special ammo from your house at Cybertron. You can thank me later".  
**

'He knows me well'.Nightstorm thought. **"Alright then,but you haven't got off the leash yet,I'm not asking more question because Hornet already missed you".** She said,trying to act tough.

 **"Oh,and one more thing. You might wanna get yourself ready for a surprise".** She just respond him an "O.K?".Right after that,a green portal appeared in front of him.

 _ **=The Imperials=**_

All the crew is waiting in front of the groundbridge to welcome Bumblebee. They waited for a while until a bot figure,definitely not Bumblebee's walked through the portal. Nightstorm's processor told her it wasn't Bumblebee but her spark told her otherwise. When the bot finally across the bridge,it seems like her processor was right but she still couldn't shake away the feeling that it was Bumblebee. Hornet however,being a sparkling which means he mostly recognize bots by their spark signature,immediately recognized his sire's spark and run towards the bot and hugged him. The bot also hugged Hornet.

The crew just watched in confusion."B-Bee?H-How?".Nightstorm asked,but Bumblebee isn't answering. Instead he just keep hugging Hornet. A smile formed on Nightstorm's face."Fixit, Grimlock could you two leave us for a moment?".Nightstorm asked. Fixit who understood this immediately went for the door but Grimlock didn't understand why they had to leave just stood there. Fixit tried to drag him but he's not even flinching. That didn't last long as Fixit switched to Guard Mode and dragged Grimlock out of the room easily.

Nightstorm giggled at the sight of Grimlock's confused face as Fixit dragged him. Grimlock doesn't know about Fixit's Guard Mode so his processor must be glitching right now. Nightstorm's gaze go back to Bumblebee and Hornet. She walked towards them and joined the hug. Who knew a simple silence could have so much emotions in them. When they let go of the hug,Nightstorm looked at Bumblebee."Now,I might forgive you for disappearing if you tell me what happened to you".

Bumblebee smiled."Don't worry,I was planning to told you guys about it anyway".

"Well,then let me go call Grimlock and Fixit so-"

Bumblebee quickly grabbed her servos."Don't. I want to keep it a secret about what happened to me. They can come back for the second part".Nightstorm nodded then Bumblebee proceeds with the story. When the story is over, Nightstorm's optics are wide open while Hornet's are shining brightly than usual.

"So cool. Daddy is a Prime. This is too cool".Hornet said while tackling Bumblebee with a hug which is enough to get Bumblebee laying down.'The training is paying off'.Bumblebee thought. After the incident with M.E.C.H,Bumblebee finally trained Hornet (After Hornet begs him to do it 24/7 for 2 weeks because Bumblebee thinks he's still too young to be in a combat training ) so he could defend himself. Good thing is that Hornet is like a dry sponge. His above averange intelligence and his unique Triple-Changer build is the main reason. Also,its probably the fact that he's the son of a Prime could explain his over the top strength growth.

"Does anyone else knows about this?".Nightstorm asked.

"Other than you two is Optimus,which put a start of the next part. Commlink Grimlock and Fixit to come here,the whole crew need to be here".

A few minutes later,everyone is present at the control room. Bumblebee start explaining about the information related to Alchemor Crash that he currently has. "For this matter,the Autobots wanted to make an allience with us but I wan't to ask everyone about each of their opinion. If we accept this,we will become part of the Autobots and fight for them in exchange any criminal record we have will be wiped clean. It's ok if we decline it however, since I haven't told them about the members of this crew".Bumblebee's gaze switched to Nightstorm."Storm,I know about your history with the Autobot and about...your creators so it's fine if you don't want-".

"It's ok Bee,I know that you want to get back with the Autobots,if this is your chance,there is no way in the world I would make you miss the chance".Nightstorm said with a smile and she looks around."And it looks like everyone is on the same favor".Everyone else nodded."Then it settled".

Bumblebee smiled."Now then,you can contact Optimus and said that we accept it".

"What?Why me?"

"I told Optimus that if we accept the offer,the crew's commander would contact the Autobots".Bumblebee said with a smug face. He already planned this so she could 'break the ice' with the Autobots.

"What?No,you do it?".Nightstorm protested.

"Too late,I already told them that I'm not the commander".He still have the smug face.

Nightstorm knew this was for her own good."You're the worst".

"I love you too".Bumblebee replied with a genuine smile this time.

 _ **=Autobot Base=**_

Optimus are waiting rather impatiently for Bumblebee's response about the allience. When he was asked to join the Autobots again,he said it would be up to his 'Commander'.Him telling Optimus that the creators of his commander are killed by Autobots doesn't help either. So there he was,waiting in front of the comm screen. When a warning of an incoming transmission hits,he immediately recieve it without second thought. When the comm screen opened,a figure of a black seeker femme can be seen.'Bumblebee's commander is a femme?'.He mentally asked himself.

"Are you Optimus Prime?".The femme asked.

"Yes that would be me".

"My designation is Nightstorm,the owner and commander of the star cruiser "Imperial"".

A surge of memory hits Optimus. He know this femme,he couldn't forget her. How could he forget her,she was once kidnapped by cons that made Bumblebee goes solo,ignoring every single order Optimus gave him and kill...yes kill every decepticon that was on his way. It's very strange as of why Bumblebee would do this. Bumblebee usually wants the Decepticons to be taken to justice and would only kill when in a danger. But this time,all the cons who are involved in this are offlined. The medics who did the autopsy reported that their cause of death are being shot in the spark at point blank range which means Bumblebee is far from danger when he killed them. But at the time,Optimus just thought of it as a revenge knowing his history with the cons on early stage of war and only gave him the 'Revenge is NOT the Answer' speech.

"I'm contacting you to inform that we accept your offer".

* * *

In case you guys didn't notice,I'm not very good at making fluff story and completely dislike a romantic relationship where the couple keep kissing every 5 minutes so instead,i made a light fluff and romance even though it kinda seems more like a hint than the real thing.

anyway,how is it?Good?Bad?

Please review and if you can please give suggestions.


	15. Chapter 15 : Autobots

**Yay,Update! This is a longer chapter than usual. This chapter would explain a bit about the crew's weapons and Bee and Storm's story. Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

 _ **=Autobot Base=**_

There's an unusual sight today. About a quarter of the Autobots are lined up in front of a landing ground. The Alpha Strike team led by Prow, Delta Attack squad led by Jazz, Stealth team led by Arcee and the Scouting Legion who's supposed to be led by Bumblebee but ever since he left the Autobots,no bot had been chosen to led it."So...Prowler,what'd ya think the reason Optimus asked us t'be here?". Jazz asked the bot who is standing beside him.

"All Optimus said is that we're supposed to be welcoming some new 'bots".Prowl replied.

Arcee who is standing beside Jazz joined the conversation."Those 'bots must be very important to have this many Autobots welcoming them".

"Yeah,tell me 'bout it".Jazz said. Suddenly,Jazz spotted a star cruiser with Nemesis-like appereance which sent down a chill on his back."Uh,Prowler, are we s'poosed t'be welcoming Autobots or Decepticons?".

"From what Optimus had said,neither. We're welcoming some neutrals whom Optimus made an alliance with".Prowl replied without looking."Supposedly,they are going to help us with Alchemor".He informed still looking in front of him.

"I wonder what he's thinkin'. We're doin' pretty good roundin' up the cons,why'd he think we need help?".Jazz said crossing his arms.

"Better safe than sorry,I suppose".Arcee commented.

After a while,the ship finally landed. From the ship,the first one to come out is a black Seeker femme. She's followed by a large black and yellow bot who has a sparkling with the same color scheme as the bigger 'bot hanging on his shoulder. After him is a Minicon that looks a lot like Fixit even though its not surprising since Fixit Minicons are mass produced but this one looks more advanced. Last one to come out is a large green 'bot. He's slightly taller than the black and yellow 'bot and Just like what Optimus said,they are neutrals since none of them bears any insignia.

A portal opened and Optimus walked out of it. They are now standing in front of each other."Welcome to the Autobots,lets introuduce ourselves. I am Optimus Prime,the leader of the Autobots".

Prowl stepped forward."My name is Prowl,leader of Alpha Strike team".

Next is Jazz."The name's Jazz,I lead the Delta Attack squad".

It's now Arcee who stepped forward."I'm Arcee,leader of the Stealth team".

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Nightstorm,I'm the commander of this small crew".Said the seeker.

Fixit moved forward."My name is Fixit,the team's medic and the Imperial star cruiser's Guard".

Next is the green bot."The name's Grimlock".Everyone is shocked to hear it."Now,when are we going to punch the cons?"

"Patience Grim".Said the black and yellow bot crossing his arms.

"S-Sorry".Everyone is even more shocked to see that THE Grimlock actually obeyed someone's orders.

The black and yellow bot sighed."I guess it's me next".Some of the 'bots somehow recognized the voice."My name is Ultimus Prime,I'm this crew's warrior and tactician,and this little guy is Hornet. He is my sparkling".The jaws of the bots except for Optimus hits the ground clean.

"Whoa".Jazz said,optics wide.

"Another Prime?".Prowl asked with his processor starting to give up.

"Oh,and you could just call me with my old name,Bumblebee or Bee for short".A clang can be heard afterwards and the source of the sound?Prowl is now laying on the ground.

"Yup,he's glitched again".Jazz said while Bumblebee and some other bots burst into laughter.

"Oh man,its been some time to see Prowl glitched so bad his processor actually crashed".Bumblebee said while still laughing.

Jazz started to think.'So thats why his voice are awfully familiar'.Jazz smiled,happy that his friend finally come back.

"Well,thats all my crew now lets get to the point".Nightstorm said.

"Yes of ,I need you to led the Scouting legion once more,there's no other 'bot who could do a better job than you are".Optimus said.

"I would be honored Optimus".Bumblebee replied.

"And for the other matters,we will discuss them in today's meeting".

About one hour later...

Most of the Autobots that are present on the base are in complete confusion. First,there are the new bots who doesn't wear any insignia,then theres the sudden meeting of the high ranking bots and also there's Grimlock talking with a sparkling and a minicon at the rec room. This is definitely not a normal day.

Why did Grimlock talking with the two bots whose in the size departement are his complete opposites? Well,in case of personality,the three bots are not so diffrent with Grimlock probably being the most childish of them all. The bots are just watching them in confusion while keeping some distance. Bumblebee joined them after a while. The Autobots didn't recognize him. Even though there are a lot of bots present at their arrival,they introuduce themselves in a fair distance from the crowd so nobody heard them."Hi dad".Hornet said,higging Bumblebee.

"Hiya Hornet,what are you guys doing? It seems like it got quite some attention".Bumblebee said pointing at the bots whose trying to look like they are minding their own business right afterwards."Ok,nevermid that. It's time for the training".

"Yay,awsome".Hornet said,jumping up and down exitedly."Combat training right? Last time it's strategy training".Hornet really likes combat training but in strategy or medical training he goes to recharge after 1 minute.

"Well,I dont see why not. Grimlock needed some more training with his firespawn and Fixit needed more control on his Guard Mode".

"Ya let yo' sparkling do combat trainin'?".Bumblebee turned his head to see Jazz is already beside him.

"Well,he mostly do shooting training not hand-to-hand training so yeah".With that,they went to the shooting range.

Hornet is beyond exited. When they arrived,he went to their collection of weapons."Awsome! There are so many weapons I've never seen before".He keeps looking around the weapons with bright optics.

Jazz turned to Bumblebee to give him a questionable look which Bumblebee noticed."He got it from his carrier".Bee said while Jazz give him even more questionable look."Believe it or not,Nightstorm is a trigger-happy femme".

"Hey dad,I think I'll train with this one".Hornet said,getting the attention of the two bots,or,everyone at the shooting range for that matter. Hornet is pointing at the Energon Sniper that in terms of size is about two times bigger than Hornet himself.

"Go ahead".Bee gave his approval.

Jazz walked closer to him. _"Uh,Bee?How's he gonna carry that?"_.He whispered close to Bumblebee's audio receptor. True he's not the only one that curious about it. The bots who are currently present are also curious. Energy Snipers are rarely used because of it's heavy weight and most bots who could lift it are frontline fighters. The problem didn't just end there,this particular weapon uses much more energon and is very hard to use if not staying still.

Bumblebee just smiled."You'll see"is his only respond. With that cue,something shifted around Hornet's left servo **(A/N : It looks like Bumblebee's stingers from TF4)**.

"Wait,is that?".Jazz pointed at Hornet.

"Yup".Bee answered. Hornet hold the weapon and his left servo glowed. To everyone's surprise,with exception of Bumblebee, Grimlock, Fixit, and Jazz who finally figured it out,Hornet lifted it with relative ease and he proceeds to place it on the shooting range.

"So,you gave him your Polarity Gauntlet?".Jazz asked,knowing the answer already.

"Yup,I asked Fixit to modify it and now it became one of his in-built weapon. Fixit also modified his stinger on his right servo to shoot EMP which is why he never use it on shooting range".Bumblebee explained. Some bots who heard this started to do small chatter with the others. Polarity Gauntlet is one of Iacon Relics. It's created by the Decepticons who are desperate to gain the upper hand but even with this weapon,they failed. The ability of this relic is controlling the magnetism of almost any metal the user choose,and that includes Cybertronian themselves.

After Hornet's ready,Fixit also gets ready by switching to his Guard Mode. This mode sacrifice Intelligence for strength,firepower and a small amout of speed. One of it's best property is that Fixit turned into mindless robot,only focused on his objective which usually is given by Nightstorm. It also the Guard Mode's weakness. Since Fixit lost any kind of sentience,he is more vulnerable to attacks.

Grimlock was about to get ready but Bumblebee cut him off."Grim,you're going to train with me somewhere else after Hornet and Fixit is done. Your Fire Spawn is too dangerous here".

"Aw,c'mon Chief. Please?".Grimlock said,he got disappointment written all over his face. Bumblebee just smiled to him and shook his head."Fine".Grimlock said,feeling defeated. There are a few things Grimlock couldn't do,ignoring Bumblebee's orders are one of them. He also couldn't lie to him because everytime he did he always blurt everything out just by hearing Bumblebee said his name with serious expression. With that Grimlock went to the sidelines to see his two best buddies train while Bumblebee walked back to Jazz to continue their chat.

"How'd ya ended up with Nightstorm,Bee?How'd ya fall for 'er?".Jazz asked playfully."I mean,ya had been with so many femmes that I never thought you'd settle for one anytime soon".Jazz continued,elbowing his friend.

"At first I never really pay any attention to her. For a few weeks I only see her as a friend but it all changed when I met her at one of the shooting range on Kaon City".Bumblebee said,smiling,remembering the time he fell in love with Nightstorm.

"Fallin' in love at the shootin' range?Now why's that sounds so familia'".Jazz said. Bee knew that he's refering to Bumblebee's sire,Ironhide. In fact,his story is very close to how Ironhide and Chromia fall for each other. The older bots who knows about it told him that Ironhide went through so many femmes that he himself had lost track before meeting Chromia,also at the shooting range. The bots told him this however were not aware that Bumblebee is Ironhide's sparkling.

"I guess getting my attention caught by a trigger-happy femme is one of the things I got from my sire".The two laughed at that. As funny as it is,it got even funnier since it was true.

"So,how'd it go?"

"When I saw her there,I'm quite surprised since it was rare for femmes to come to shooting ranges..."

 _Flashback Bumblebee's P.O.V_

 _I had gotten rather curious about her skills,so I blend in with other costumers so she won't recognize me. It's not very hard since I'm a scout and espionage is my speciality. My curiousity and expectation meter got even higher when I saw what kind of weapon she's using. An Energy Sniper. Energy Sniper is almost like Energon Sniper but it shoots hard light instead of energon so it's accuracy is lower and had closer range since it was made to completely overturn Energon Sniper in terms of firepower, speed, and efficiency._

 _Knowing how hard it is to use,I thought that she was completely new to shooting ranges and doesn't even know how to choose a good weapons. But theres something wrong about that Energy Sniper,it looks like it had been...modified. I just shrug it off. She gets ready at the moving target area and after all preparation are made she start. What I saw has completely turned my world around. She shot 10 rounds of hard light one after another in less than 5 seconds. Her results are even more amazing. She shot 10 bull's eye on 10 diffrent moving targets. I just stood there like an idiot with jaws open,which I'm sure is broken from hitting the floor. Seeing her results sent a huge impact on my spark.'I think I just found my true love'._

 _End of Flashback_

Jazz lauged at Bee's story."Im startin' t'get confused,am I talkin' with 'Bee or 'Hide?". They both laughed.

* * *

 **Do you guys like the weapons and things i introduced? What about Bee's flashback?**

 **How is it? Good?Bad?**

 **Please review,follow and fave. It always made my day (and somehow,my muse too)**


	16. Chapter 16 : Autobots part 2

**Yay,Update! Yeah,more flashback about Bee and Storm on this chapter. Enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

 _ **=Autobot Base=**_

 **No P.O.V  
**

Bumblebee are walking to the quarter which he,Nightstorm,and Hornet shared. Today was quite exhausting. First is the meeting where he needed to explain about his past actions and are no longer on guilty except for the M.E.C.H incident. Bots who had taken interest on humans doesn't accept any kind of excuse for killing a human being while some others who doesn't really care or outright hates the humans understand his reason and even claiming that those humans (M.E.C.H) needs to be put on their place. The bots who had known Bee for a long time reassured him that its not him that killed those humans,it was his sire instinct. He was happy that his friends got his back but he also feels like he doesn't deserve such thing.

Next is the training. Preparing for the incoming danger,Bee had to train Hornet,Grimlock,Fixit and the Scouting Legion. Training with Hornet and Fixit isn't very tiring since they are back row fighters who only needs to be supervised but,Grimlock is a front-line warrior and no one has the guts to train with him except Bumblebee. With that being said,he trains the usual way with Grimlock. Real fight training,and as usual Bee wins by outsmarting Grimlock. He mostly use brains than brawl against Grimlock for two reasons. One,he dont stand a chance in terms of raw power and two,he needs to teach Grimlock that you can't win with just brawl so you need to find a strategy to fell your opponent. It usually drains him completely after facing Grimlock but he didn't this time. Probably because of his new body but to be sure he went to Ratchet.

Ratchet had told him that his new built body isn't the only cause. The Prime Relic Matrix of Conqueror also strengthen his spark energy. After letting the matter off his chest,Bee went to train the new scouts. Even though he's just supervising,the scouts has little to no experience in combat so his work got even harder. Not to mention the rains of questions. Bumblebee doesn't get bothered though,he likes bots who wanted to work hard to understand but it's still tiring. Well,at least next few days won't be as hard since the scouts trains 3 times a week and Grimlock only once a week.

Bumblebee arrived in front of the quarters and opened the door. Inside,Nightstorm and Hornet are already recharging. Bee checked the time.'It's this late already?'.Bee asked himself.'I guess I need a recharge as well'.Bumblebee closed the door behind him,making his way to the berth and joined his two most favorite bots in the universe,falling into recharge after a few minutes.

Next Morning...

The next moring he walked with Jazz,who keeps bombarding him with questions. He's really curious about Bee's little family and keep asking questions from general to personal. His question this time are on the limit of comfort zone.

"So Bee,tell me! How'd Hornet happened?".Jazz asked teasingly.

"What do you mean?".Bee asked innocently. He haven't processed the question Jazz asked yet.

"Ya know,like how _did_ Hornet _happened?"_.Jazz repeated himself.

It took a while but right after he finally processed what Jazz are hinting,his face went red from heating."W-w-what are you talking about?".Bee tried to hide that he knows exactly what Jazz asked but failing miserably.

"Aw,c'mon,ya _know_ what'm talkin' 'bout".Jazz claimed."Just tell me,I ain't gonna tell anyone".Bee gave Jazz a disbelief look."Ok,maybe Imma tell Prowler about this but no one else,promise".He said putting his left servo on his chest and lifting his right servo to the air to the same level as his helm."Don't worry,you could leave out the details".

Bumblebee let out a heavy sigh."Well,I had known you for as long as I could remember so I guess I could tell you".Bee said embarrassed."It happened about a month after I fell in love with her,she went to my house asking for help..."

* * *

 _Flashback Bumblebee P.O.V_

 _"Bee,I need help. Something's wrong with my body,it felt weird and my temperature wont go down".Nightstorm said,she looked like she just run 100 miles (run,not fly)._

 _"Ok,ok just calm down,I'll figure out whats wrong. Just sit here for a while".I might not be a medic but I still can give basic checkups thanks to the new scanner Ratchet installed on my optics just a week ago. Nightstorm did as she told and sat down rather nervous. I looked at her,a little bit concerned about her. I'm wondering what's causing this. Well,only one way to find out. I started my scan. During the scan,Nightstorm had become restless. She was hugging herself and her legs are shivering. My scan needs longer time than a medic's scan and every second passed,she gets even more and more restless. I keep wondering what is wrong until the result of the scan came out. My face got heated and even I could tell that my face is already red. My systems froze when i saw the results._

 _"Bee?What is it? Is something wrong".Nightstorm's voice snapped me from my system freeze._

 _Taking a deep breath,I told her the results."Storm,before I tell you the results just remember,this is the scanner that told me the result and-"_

 _Nightstorm cut me off."Bee,just tell me whats wrong with me"._

 _"O-o-ok,right,I'll tell you".Scrap,I never been this shy with a femme before but examining the situation,this is the first time I went through this. I've been with a lot of femmes but what differs them from Nightstorm is that while with the other femmes,it's them who fell in love with me but with Nightstom,it's me who fell in love. I also never told her or anyone about my feelings."Storm,y-you're on your first heat"_

 _"First heat?I've heard of that before but how do I stop it"._

 _Oh no,here it comes. I need to explain to her about first heat. I had to explain about the first heat on my crush,clearly this will end well."Well,you see Storm,First heat increase the activity of a cybertronian's interface system. It requires two conditions. First is age,second is love. Thats not all though,sometimes you already had the two conditions met but you still wont get it and sometimes just one of the condition is enough.".I saw her face got redder after I mention this but I just continue anyway."To cure it,there's only one solution".Taking breath as deep as I could."Interfacing".I said while avoiding eye contacts with my first patient. This is taking embarrassment to the next level that I started questioning,which is worse,fighting Unicron or this.  
_

 _"I-is this the only way".Nightstorm asked. I just nodded in return. When I think about it,having first heat could mean she had fell for someone. Oh no,did she found a mech that she-. My thoughts are interrupted by her voice."B-B-Bee,w-w-would y-you interface with me?"_

 _Did she just said what I think she said."W-w-why me,surely there are much better mech than-"_

 _"I love you Bee".She confessed. My optics widened._

 _"You love me?".I asked in disbelieve._

 _"Yes,ever since the time you saved me from those goons,the first time we met. I've never taken any interest on any mech before but you caught my optics the first time I see you"._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes, and to be honest,I've never even kissed a mech before,thats just how small my interest in mechs"._

 _I swallowed hard and walked to her. I lifted her chin using my right servo and our face gets closer. I leaned to her as she leaned to me. Our lips gets closer,and closer,and closer until they finally met and turned into a kiss. It seems like at first,she doesn't know what to do but after a few seconds,she's finally catching up. The kiss gets deeper and deeper and we both drown on each other's presence._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"And then,well,we interfaced. One thing leads to another and we ended up doing spark-merging too".

"Ah,so that's what happened,ya were one lucky mech Bee".Jazz teased Bee again.

"I know I am. I'm very lucky to have a femme like her. Strong, independent but also kind and caring".

"BTW, how did you react when she told you the news about her being sparked".

"He won't remember it,but it's quite funny".A voice came from behind and Bee turned around to see his sparkmate is standing behind them.

"What'd ya mean he wont remember".Jazz asked,curiously.

"Well,he won't remember the whole story..."

* * *

 _Flashback Nightstorm P.O.V 3 weeks after their spark-merge_

 _I was flying to Bee's house at top speed. My emotions are all mixed up. I'm happy that I'm carrying Bee's sparkling but I'm also nervous and scared.'What if he doesn't want him,everything happened too fast,is he even going to accept this?'.My thoughts are all tangled up.'No,Bee is not like that'.I reassure myself._

 _Arriving at his house,I opened the door and went inside. I looked around and found Bee working on his datapad."Hi storm"_

 _"Hi Bee".How should I tell him._

 _Bee started to look uneasy."Were not the only ones inside this house. I can feel 3 sparks signature,one is mine,next is yours and one more spark but it feels familiar". Oh scrap,I forgot Bee could sense spark signatures."There must be an intruder"_

 _I took a deep breath."It's ok Bee,there's no intruder"_

 _"What do you mean".He raised one of his eyebrow._

 _"Bee,I'm pregnant". As soon as i said this,Bee froze._

 _"I'm going to be a sire?"_

 _I nodded but he just froze there."Bee?".Then a crash sound. Bumblebee's processor are glitched,badly._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Nightstorm and Jazz are laughing loudly while Bee is rubbing the back of his helm.

* * *

 **For the sake of the ratings,i didnt went with the "details" .**

 **So,how is it?Good?Bad?**

 **Please review**


	17. Chapter 17 : Training

**Update! This story's first action chapter,or the first action chapter i've ever written so im sorry if its a lil bit of scrap.  
**

 **Edit : Fixed the POVs , sorry about that**

* * *

 _ **= Realm of the Primes =**_

1 month after the last chapter ...

 **No P.O.V - Bumblebee's training**

The realm are not as quiet as it used to. The sounds of clashing metals, cannons charging and explotions can be heard. Bumblebee and Optimus had been training for almost a month inside the Realm of the Primes for the incoming danger which gets closer and closer each day."How much longer do I need to train here?".Bee said,irritated while keep slashing the Star Saber to the robots Micronus Prime summoned".I haven't seen my sparkling and sparkmate for almost a month and I'm pretty sure Grimlock is about to blow a fuse since he hasn't gotten any training".He continued.

"You haven't showed any progress Ultimus,do you think the danger that is coming this time would be easy?We needed three chosen ones just to fight this threat so you better check your expectation meter".Micronus snapped back,cue even more robots summoned.

Still irritated,Bumblebee focused his energy on his sword and did a spinning move,creating energy waves on every directions,effectively destroying all the robots Micronus summoned."Then what can I do?I need to see them or I might blow up".He jumped back to avoid an enemy fire."I've passed every single test you gave me easily,can't I at least-".

Bumblebee got cut off by Micronus' laugh."Ultimus,the training I provided all this time are very easy compared to this new threat".Micronus' optics shine brighter."But since you're being so ... impatient...".Micronus' servos also shine. From the distance,five bots are summoned."All you have to do is destroy those robots".He continued while pointing at the newly summoned robots.

Bumblebee narrowed his optics on the robots."It can't be that easy".He said

Micronus' arms shine again. After summoning something,Bumblebee's optics widened. Every time the robots step closer,Bee step back as he can only stare in horror. Micronus' smiled at the sight,finding it hilarious that the cocky bot are now overwhelmed."This will be your first real test".

 **No P.O.V - Optimus' training**

"Don't worry too much about him Optimus,you need to focus on your training". Said Micronus. He's using his mimic ability to copy Vector Prime's power and created a small time paradox where there are two of them exist at the same time so he could train both Bumblebee and Optimus at the same time."I got my paradox self to train him so you don't need to worry".

"Of course,I'm sorry".Optimus said.

Micronus still can feel Optimus are not focusing which is his main weakness,he focuses too much on what he think is important,not what is important."It's time to start your real training".A large half sphere emerged from the ground right beside where Optimus and Vector are standing.

"What is my next training?"

"Your next training is to climb this hill".

"Surely it will not be easy".Some of the fog cleared out revealing five humans."You brought defenseless humans,to the Realm of the Primes!"

"An intellecti-bot you're definitely not".Micronus crossed his arms."They are not defenseless Optimus,they have _you_ ".Optimus lift up his battlemask as a very large bot is seen coming out from the fog."Hey Optimus,use this".Optimus looked back to Micronus and caught the device he threw. Optimus looked at it for a while and glanced back to Micronus."It's called the Prime Decepticon Hunter,you will be using it for your training and the real fight. Just imagine the weapon that would suit you the best".

Optimus focused on the device he's holding and it turned into a sword,just like how regular Decepticon Hunter works,but this one are somehow diffrent,Optimus could feel it. But this is not the time,he got humans to protect. Just one bot,he surely could defeat him. The robot however,are revealed to be a Minicon-Deployer. Minicon-Deployer are bots who are specialized on working with Minicons. The robot deployed four identical Minicons and at that moment,Optimus know he - the humans are in trouble. Optimus gets ready for his enemies as they charged their cannons that are located on their chest.

They fired their cannons to the humans but Optimus intercepted their attack just in time."Go!".Optimus said to the humans and they run away just like he said. Optimus glanced back at his enemies. The large robot and three minicons stepped forward to attack Optimus one minicon went after the humans. Optimus went after the minicons but got taken down by the large robot and his other minicons. One of the minicons charged up his cannons. Optimus,now are desprate shook off the bot. Knowing he can't reach the minicon in time,he thrown the Decepticon Hunter to the minicon. However,its too late,the round are already shot right before the sword pierced the minicon. The shot is a direct hit to one of the humans. Optimus looked in horror as the human who got shot are disintegrated and vanishes into thin air. He had let a human comes in harm's way because of their war.

 **No P.O.V - Bumblebee's training**

Bee stared in horror of what his optics are showing him. His arms are shaking,his processor couldn't think straight.'No,it cant be'."No,Micronus. You can't do this"

"Believe me kid,I _CAN"_.

The robots took another step forward and Bee took another step back. At first he thought it will be easy since its just five robots but then he summoned another,not evil robots,but humans,HUMANS, and they are bound to the robots. There's no way he could destroy the robots without harming the humans,but the thought of harming humans keep reminding him of his trauma from the M.E.C.H incident. Taking another step back,Micronus prepared another summon. Bumblebee managed to look at Micronus.'What on pits is he trying to do now?'.

And just like that,five more humans appeared and the evil robots went after them instead."Just a little encouragement,so you won't spend the whole day stepping backwards".

Bumblebee couldn't think anymore,he can't even harm the robots without harming the humans on the process."I-I cant do this. Micronus,please stop this training,I will train the usual way,just please,I can't save them".He pleaded Micronus.

"Do you really think whining about it will get you ready for the real fight?You should start using your genius and cocky processor once in a while".

Knowing Micronus won't stop,he need to think a way to save the humans,and fast. But he can't think of any way without getting the humans in danger. He tried to think.'If I attack,five of the humans will be in danger but if I dont,ten of them will be in danger instead. I got no choice,I need to attack the robots but ... is this the right choice?'.He thought to himself but he got no time. He ran to the robots,getting his weapon ready. He stopped in front of the robots and lifted his sword,ready to attack them,but he can't. He can't bear himself striking the robots when the humans are there. He froze there,he couldn't do it. One of the robots strike Bumblebee right in the guts and he got flung back,falling just a few meters from the humans.

He grunted and cough from the powerful blow. He's in a very big trouble. No,the Humans are. He stood up,holding his aching chassis. He turned to the humans."Go! Run humans". The humans run away from him and the other robots. He needs to save them but he couldn't even harm the evil robots.'What am I going to do?'.

 _ **= Autobot Base =**_

 **Hornet's P.O.V  
**

It has been almost a month since dad went to the Realm of the Primes. Most of the things are going normally but some wasn't going very well. Grimlock for example, had only been training using his Fire Spawn and had been itching to punch someone. Well,at least he had been hunting Decepticons to help his fist. It's easy to tell that he's helping only for punching. Dad had been pretty clear before he went to train alongside Optimus. I couldn't hear what they had been talking about but that time Grimlock looks very small in front of my dad,like he's about to run away,screaming. Whatever dad had made him promise is something that I know he won't even dare to break.

Even though Optimus also left,things wasn't as bad as I thought. He's a great leader and all but not much changed. The reason is that beforehand,he had created a system for the base to run in his absence which is proven to be working properly,but his absence still can be felt. A few days after they left,I got an Upgrade from sparkling to youngling (they said it's because of my skills that they gave me an upgrade but I'm pretty sure it's because I asked them using my so-called "sad puppy-eyes" which even my creators couldn't resist). My new body are much bigger than my pre-upgrade. I'm now only about 5 foot shorter than mom (still short but hey,I've grown at least). I also scanned my first vehicle mode,a car called Griffin Motors '95 Windblazer **(A/N : Its RID 2015 Bumblebee's Alt mode)**. I wanted to scan my flying third mode as well but I still can't find the right one.

Well,putting those aside I need to get ready. At the moment,I'm getting ready for training my accuracy but I don't use Energon Sniper anymore since it "ate" too much energon supply so I borrowed my mom's modified Energy Sniper. She said she will build me another one but even though mom is very good at modifying weapons,snipers especially,it still takes a long time. I saw Fixit exiting the shooting range which means he already finished his training."Good morning master Hornet".

"Moring Fixit. Done with your training already?".I asked.

"Yes,my two hours of training is done".

"Okay then,see you later".With two Fixits in one base,to avoid confusion,our Fixit changed his name to Fixxer. Fixxer and Fixit had become friends in just a small amount of time. Even though Fixit is a "Motor Mouth" and literally no one on the base could stand him,myself included, Fixxer are happy to listen to him. Fixxer are more advanced but Fixit got something that he dont have,experience. Fixit likes telling stories about his days of guarding the top security prison ship all by himself and Fixxer are always eager to hear it. Fixit are becoming Fixxer's big brother figure.

I proceed to set the Energy Sniper to my usual spot. With my upgraded body,I don't need to use the Polarity Gauntlet to lift it but I still need to use it while training. Last time I tried shooting without it,I got pushed by the recoil for at least 20 meters and I don't think I wanna try it again anytime soon,or at least until I got my next upgrade.

After I'm done training,I went to the rec room to find Grimlock but it seems like he went into another hunt. Around the rec room,there are many bots who are chatting and talking with each other. Some are in groups while some are just two bots. I'm a little bit envious,ever since I got here,I had never talked with anyone besides the crew, Optimus Prime and Jazz. I'm the youngest one on the base and everyone else are at least 15 years older than me. From what I told,before the war, 15 human years are a very short time. However,the bots who are born after the war age much faster on sparkling and youngling state where it only took about 3-5 years to turn into youngling,and 10-20 years to turn from youngling into young-adult,unlike before the war where from a sparkling to turn into youngling need about 100 years. From young-adult,it seems like the aging speed went into normal speed,just like how it was before the war.

I'm also not the social type bot which I got from mom,unlike my dad who could get the whole base become friends with him in a single day. My mom even told me that before meeting my dad,you could count her friends using only your digits. Being the son of a Prime wasn't much help either and with recent hunting,my mom had gotten quite a reputation of being trigger-happy which enought to send chill to any bot on the base. I mentally sigh.'When dad gets back I need to ask him some tips to make friends'.

 _ **= Realm of the Primes =**_

 **No P.O.V - Bumblebee's training  
**

'I'm running out of energy,and so does the humans I'm protecting. This has been going on for about 20 minutes and I've got hit at least 100 times from protecting these humans Micronus brought'.He thought."I can't,Micronus,I can't protect them anymore. I've tried all I could,even thinking of killing the humans who are bound to my enemies but I can't even swing my sword. Please Micronus,help me".

Micronus couldn't take it anyone,if he keep this up not only he would fail the mission,he's also going to get hurt. So,he decided to give him a hint."Ultimus,ever since you start the training here,inside this realm,you have been too focused and relying too much on Prima's weapon and never one use _your_ own weapon".

Then it hits Bumblebee.'Of course,I only used Prima's weapon,the Star Saber all this time and never even think of the weapon _I_ created myself'.He thought. Bumblebee hold his left servo on his chest and then put it down. At that moment,his chest started to glow and the light travel from his chest to his left servo. An orb of light are created there and started to take form. It takes form of the Polarity Gauntlet but this one is created from hard light. Micronus smiled at him,happy that he finally realized what to do.

Bumblebee lifter his left servo. Using the copy of Polarity Gauntlet,he controlled the robots. He used it to unlock the locks that bind the humans. The humans fell to the ground but only from a short distance so they are not harmed. Bee used the Polarity Gauntlet to lift the bots into the air and move them to the safe distace,away from the humans where he use the Star Saber to destroy all five with a single slash of energy. Bumblebee let out a sigh and smiled,knowing he saved the humans,all of the humans. Bee turned to Micronus and smiled,silently thanking him for the hint.

"Remember about this Ultimus,since you had been fighting most of the time as a regular cybertronian,you sometimes do mistakes like this. Just remeber Ultimus,you are a Prime and to protect both worlds,you must act and fight like one".He paused for a while."Now that you completed my test,I'll give you some time to be with-"

"No,Micronus".Bee cut him off."I realized I need more training than I had thought. I'm still very far from mastering my own relic and I'm sure my family could handle themselves. Just one question,of all the Primes,why are you the one who's training us?Not that i don't approve it,it's just you dont even seem to like training other bots".

"One of the reason I trained you is that my ability is similiar to your's,however your relic are much harder to master. Time to time,more and more relics are created and you could use all of them. In all honesty,I think it's impossible really master it. That is why I want to at least help you with it".

"One more thing,I think you should send the humans back".Bee said. Micronus waved his servo slowly,and the humans are pixelatted and disappeared. Bumblebee stared at them,shocked."The humans! They aren't real?"

"Go to my real self,he will explain everything to you".Micronus said as he copied Vector Prime's power again and fix the time paradox and he disappeared afterwards. Bumblebee flinched. It's not everyday you get trained by beings from another dimension and another timeline,literally.

 **No P.O.V Optimus' training**

Optimus are still fighting the Minicon-Deployer and it's three minicons for some time but still no progress. For him, killing one minicon but losing one human is not a progress. The battle are a standstill in normal condition,but Optimus are more focused on saving the humans by intercepting the attacks from his enemies,making him on a big disadvantage. Micronus felt a slight change on the realm and he's very sure of what caused it."Hey Optimus,not to put some pressure on you but it looks like Ultimus already finished his training".

Hearing that Bumblebee already finished somehow calmed his spark but it caught him off-guard of a split-second which is enough for the minicon deployer to know him down. Getting back to his senses,he saw the minicons and their deployer are already surrounding the humans,getting ready for the final attack. Optimus know he won't reach them. He might reach them but there's not enough time to save the humans even if he did."Micronus,I won't reach the humans in time,please help me!".Optimus pleaded the minicon Prime.

"Before your test begun,you're focused on completing the mission. After the test started,you're focused on saving the humans. But Optimus, _what was the test?_ ".

Optimus realized what he needed to do. He had focused on saving the humans but he forgot what the real test is. Optimus rushed to climb the hill beside him. Arriving at the top,he found a beacon with the same shape as the Prime Decepticon Hunter. He hold the sword right above it and the sword are surged by power. This is it! This is the sword's true potential. He doesn't have much time left. He swing his sword a few times,getting more and more power each time he swings it and finally,releasing it to his enemies,creating a chain reaction and destroying them all at once.

Optimus jumped down the hill and go next to Micronus. With the training is over,he 'sent back' the humans to Optimus' surprise."The humans,they-"

"are not real".Another voice finished that turns out to be Bumblebee's."Care to explaing Micronus?".

"I need you two to believe they are real to simulate a situation as realistic as possible. This training are aiming get you two ready for the real threat where focus is crucial".Micronus glanced on Optimus."Focusing on the task..."He glanced at Bumblebee."focusing on what you have..."He glanced back at both of them."and staying calm under pressure is very important".

"The center of the storm is always still, and it's easiest to find a solution from there".Optimus and Bumblebee said at the same time while closing their optics.

"Shall we continue our training?".Micronus asked while giving them a friendly smile.

Optimus and Bumblebee opened their optics and smiled at the same time.

* * *

 **This is the longest chapter i've written,yet. How's the action on this?**

 **How is it?Good?Bad?**

 **Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18 : Training part 2

**Update ! Sorry for the late update. The biggest problem that mankind have ever encountered called "Real Life" has finally caught up with me.**

* * *

 _ **=Realm of the Primes=**_

 **No P.o.V**

Bumblebee and Optimus trains days after days almost non stop. Whie their condition gets worse and worse,the training itself keeps getting harder. Micronus,even though he's nice on the core of his spark,still takes this seriously and doesn't show any mercy. This time,the training is about teamwork and while in terms of teamwork,Optimus and Bumblebee are unrivaled ever since the great war,its still proved to be a good challange.

"Uh,I take the left flank you take the right?"Bee asked.

Optimus just give him a nod,knowing its the only one they could do. Right now,they are heavily outnumbered and neither could came out with another plan as right now,they are just desperate. Micronus has only given the order to destroy every last of them. Simple?Yes. Hard?Absolutely.

The evil bots are coming at them like mindless savages,not that they have minds to begin with but since they are being controlled by Micronus,they should've at least had a plan. One of the bots went after Bumblebee and swung his sword at him. Bee did a backflip to avoid it only to get shot by another bot from behind him. Getting up as quick as possible he dodged another sword attack and did a counter using his,way lighter,energon sword. The star saber are still strapped on his back. He didn't used it for energy conservation reason. Micronus said it himself that this is an endurance training and he didn't lie since the training have been going for at least three earth hours.

Optimus on the other hand are still getting used to his new weapon,the Prime Decepticon Hunter. Optimus mostly fight using either his in-built energon cannon or his barefist and rarely uses swords. Well,he mostly just improvise based on the situation. Concentrating his energy on the sword,he shots the flying bots one by one.

After all the evil bots are destroyed,another wave of them came out of the fog and this time,theres even more that ever. Optimus and Bee used their ranged weapons to take down as much as they could before they got into melee range. Shooting left and right,front and back,flyers and grounders to create a bigger odds on winning. Blocking an enemy,Bee didn't realized he's about to be strike down by another bot from behind (He should've learned to watch his back by now). The strike never made it however,as Optimus were able to destroy the bot first.

Bee gave Optimus a silent thanks. He then saw an evil bot charging to Optimus at an amazing speed.'Oh no. With that kind of speed,Optimus wont be able to dodge him'.Bee thought. He needs to find a way to save him.

 _ **=Autobot Base=**_

 **Hornet's P.o.V**

"Yo,Hornet. Ya ready for yer first hunt?".Jazz asked with his usual slang talking.

"More than ever,although both my in-build weapons can't do any direct damage".I answered,a bit down."But,my dad always taught me about being a team-player so I hope I could get long with the new team".

"Dont'ya worry. Ah'm da team leader. Ah'll make sure ya get along with everyone."Jazz reassured me. If there's anyone who could give me some tips about getting friends other than my dad,its Jazz."Aight,time to go,we got a signal in an abandoned steel mill".

"Steel mill huh? Am I being invited because its my best territory?"I asked raising one of my eyebrow.

"Maybe... but da con might be very dangerous. Are ya in?"

"You know I am".

One hour later...

 _ **Abandoned Steel Mill**_

"You sure the con's here?"

"Well,da tracker goes haywire just by gettin' close so yeah,ah'm sure"

"Ok,let me scan just to be sure."I shifted both my servos so my build in weapons peeks out on top of them. I proceed by sticking them into the ground and activated both my Polarity Gauntlet on my left and the EMP Stingers on my right. By doing this I could enhance my spark scanner which is already good. Being a young bot got it's perks. I scanned the whole place and got five responses. Hmm... let me count,on the team its me,Jazz,and the twins,Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."Guess that device's not lying."

Jazz nodded once."Sunny, Sides, you two secure the parimeter,Hornet and I'll get the con."He's using his half-serious tone since he still sound carefree but he dropped his slang talking. Maybe because we're dealing with one of the cons of Alchemor."Ai'ght,let's round up'em cons."Heh,I knew he couldn't keep that up for long.

Sunstreaker is the first one to transform into his alt mode and speed away. Sideswipe looked... disappointed? But he transformed anyway. I should ask him later but right now,we got a con to catch.

 _ **=Realm of the Primes=**_

 **No P.o.V  
**

"OPTIMUS! CATCH!"Bumblebee shouted at his leader. Optimus saw Bee thrown a white sphere. When he caught it,the sphere transformed into a Hard-Light Phase Shifter which activated immediately. Optimus are confused for a moment but before he could even think about it,an evil bot passed through his own body. After he noticed that the bot who passed him had a sword,he sliced the bot into two and silently thanked Bumblebee afterwards. The Hard-Light Phase Shifter turned back into a sphere and flew back to Bumblebee

Bumblebee smiled under his battlemask while still blocking the bot that had attacked him earlier and did another counter. There are still a lot,like,A LOT of enemies left but now that there's no more enemies that are too close to him,he can now use what he got from all his training here. He strapped his energon sword to his back and pulls out the Star Saber and held it with only his right servo. The Sphere on his left servo shifted into a Hard-Light Star Saber. Bumblebee shut his optics, focusing only on the enemies and his swords.

Both Star Sabers burns with blue flame for a while and Bumblebee swings both of them as many times as he could. Left, right, left, right, left, right and he keeps going,creating endless chain of energy waves in front of him destroying every sigle bot on his side of the battlefield. As impressive as it was,it drained a hell lot of energy out of him,making him fall on his knee and this time,the Hard-Light relic he holds completely shattered and disappeared into thin air since he doesn't have any more energy to feed the relic. He found out that his relic's weakness is that he needs to keep his relic well fed with his own energy to maintain it's presence which bites him quite a lot of times during endurance trainings.

After seeing Bumblebee,Optimus got fired up. Yes, _him_ ,actually fired up. Optimus' weapon is not much diffrent than Bee's relic in terms of usage. It drains his energy based on how much electricity he produced using it. He charged his sword and shoots an enemy using the strongest force he could generate. It was so strong that it created a large chain reaction,hitting every single evil bots without exception with a very strong electricity. Just like Bumblebee,he used up so much energy he used his sword as a support to help him keep standing.

"We did it!"Bumblebee said softly.

Micronus appears out of nowhere and even though Bee got startled,he didn't flinched because he's too tired to even do that. But Micronus being here means that they did passed."Rest for a while,the next training will be even harder."

'No surprise there.'Bee thought. Just like that,he passed out.

 _ **Abandoned Steel Mill**_

**Hornet's P.o.V  
**

This place doesn't look very old,definitely abandone,but not old. Almost everything here is made out of metal. The walls,the floor... kinda reminds me of the buildings on Cybertron, well, minus the glowing blue lines. Places with a lot of metal structure is my territory. Why? My weapons, while not made for combat are good on keeping a bot occupied so my team could fight without worry. I use magnetism and electric current on my advantage so places like this is where I works best,although I'm not completely useless on organic battlefield.

We're walking around inside what seems to be the main part of the mill. I can feel there's three cybertronians in this room but I couldn't find anything other than Jazz and me. I can feel it's close,very close. I keep walking like I didn't notice anything while pinpointing the excact location of this con,hopefully before he could do the first strike.

65%...

77%...

88%...

99%...

Complete.

Found it. Now that I know exactly where it is, I use my Polarity Gauntlet to disable the movement of whoever it is and then set Jazz's and my electric current to positive while switching the con's to negative current. With that done,I shifted my EMP Stingers into positive current and ready to attack. I did this to enhance my weak weapon's attack even just a bit,and it also making it easy to aim because with this,I don't even need to aim.

Jazz flinched a little when I did this. I guess for two reasons, one, I didn't really told him that there's something other than us in this room and two, when I changed someone's electric current,they could feel a small tingle on their body or like what humans said, it sends 'chill down the spine' I think. After a nanosecond of confusion,he activated his cannon,also ready to attack.

I made a signal to tell him that the con is behind a large broken generator and he replied it with signalling to get the con from both directions. I went to the left side and he goes to the right. With both our weapons ready,I wainted for his signal to attack. **"NOW"**. We both leaped forward and aimed our weapons to the con until...

"Whoa,whoa,wait."

"Sideswipe?"It turns out,the 'con' is actually Sideswipe sneaking on us.

"Mind explaining,Sides?"Jazz said while offlining his weapons and I followed with offlining mine,which stops the cripple on Sideswipe.

"W-Well,I... uh... I was uh..."He was nervous (Thank you captain Obvious).

"Sides!"

"Ok,I uh... don't want to miss all the actions thats all... heh heh."

Then there's a large steel beam that obviously someone threw, missing my head by inches. Oh uh,I thought Sideswipe sneaking on us was the con that I forgot to keep a constant scan on our surroundings. This is definitely the con we're looking for.

"Get ready. Hornet,keep the con occupied."

Ooops,I guess I havent told them."I can't."I said while rubbing my helm.

"Wha?Why?"

"My cripple needs time to recharge."

Jazz looked at Sideswipe where Sideswipe can only smile awkwardly, a smile that shouts 'I messed up'. Jazz glanced back at the con."Scrap"

* * *

 **Next chapter will begin the Dark Primes Arc which means this is the end of Most Wanted Arc.** **Next Arc will introduce the Primes that Bee and Optimus will face so stay tuned.**

 **How is it?Good?Bad?**

 **Please Review :) It fuels my muse,energy and my overall mood to write :D  
**


	19. AN

**Just an Author's note**

 **The 2nd Arc : Cybertron's Dark Primes is up**


End file.
